


Oceans of Time

by VeronicaRage



Series: Oceans of Time Saga [1]
Category: Logyn - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaRage/pseuds/VeronicaRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 25 Years Loki, The god of mischief and Lies, Thought his beloved wife Sigyn committed suicide, by swallowing poison in front of him. But what happens when he finds out that she did not commit suicide and she is living in Midgard with a New life, a new name and... Younger with No memory of her past life? Would he take on vengeance for her trick or would he try to win her back and start anew with her new Identity? </p><p>Cynthia Waldotir is a down to earth young woman, her main focus is her Studies and her future career. But when a man she only sees in her dreams appears in her life out of the blue, everything changes! Don't miss this Story Full of Intrigue, Action, Danger and Romance. "Sometimes When fate wants two people together, it finds a way. Even if they have to sail oceans of time..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Are you?!

Chapter 1- Who are you?!

 

Walking towards a corridor, golden arches and majestic statues, someone opens a door and sees a man With slick black hair combed back, his gaze was dark and sad, but as he looks up you see a smile forming on his lips, his pale and handsome face lights up and it gives a contrast to his Green and black outfit, with golden embroidery, with a belt on his waist. He comes towards you and kisses your hand, then the scene like a blur changes, his face becomes that of a mad man and his clothing changes in to an armor, but the colors stay the same, Black, green, golden, and a helmet with enormous horn rising up! Pointing a staff towards you with a florescent blue light. He looks at you, then he fires at you, and you scream.

5:30 AM present day 

ALARM CLOCK SOUNDS. 

A young woman wakes up panting and shouting "NO!" her light brown hair messed up like straw. When she woke up she happened to wake up her roommate, who opened the door startled. 

"What happened!?" asks a perky red head with freckles on her cheeks.

"I am sorry, I had a bad dream that is all!" says the brunette.

"DAMMIT CYNTHIA! IT'S BEEN TWICE THIS WEEK!" Shouts the red head.

"I'm sorry, Annabelle" said Cynthia

"You need help girl" says Annabelle. Cynthia Gave Annabelle a look that could kill her.

"Go back to bed it's still early!" Cynthia said.

"Then why do you have your alarm clock on at 5:30?" Annabelle asks. "Because I have Class at 7:30 remember?" answered Cynthia rather crossed.

"Oh yeah I forgot!" said Annabelle scratching her head as she realized she had forgotten that Cynthia had to wake up early to go to class.

"GO... BACK... TO... BED!" Said Cynthia a little louder but in a whisper.

"Alright, I'm going I'm going!" Said Annabelle and closed the door mumbling something Cynthia could not understand. She got up from her bed and walked towards an art stand with a blanket over the canvas, she uncovered it and there was a painting of a man with black hair and green clothes! The man she saw in her dream.

"Who are you?!" she whispered to the painting...

Asgard 25 years ago:

Loki Odinson, the youngest of the princes of Asgard, is married with two sons Narvi and Vali whom are Identical twins, His wife Sigyn is a beautiful woman with light brown hair and fair skin her eyes are blue, and she always treats everyone with kindness, the royal court adores her unlike her husband who is always feared for his reputation as the god of mischief and lies. Loki had a very strange way of showing his feelings towards his wife, sometimes he treats her like a rug, and something worthless, sometimes he show's his feelings but only when he wanted to bed her, of course Sigyn only sees it as lust towards her. His marriage with Sigyn was a mere whim of his as he fooled Sigyn in to marrying him when he disguised himself as her fiancé Theoric, whom was killed by the hand of Loki.

Sigyn having a loyal nature stayed with Loki and gave him two beautiful children. Sigyn always showed a happy face in front of everyone but when she was alone she would cry herself to sleep she felt miserable. She truly loved her husband, but she wasn't sure if he did love her, He was always obsessed with his brother, Thor, the throne of Asgard and His fathers approval. Their first years of marriage were happy, he was the best husband, and he treated her with love and respect but Loki grew bored of her after a time. Sigyn was half Vanir, her mother, Freya a beautiful Valkyrie and her father was Iwaldi A man who was Half Dwarf, who married Freya, but after a time they had problems and their marriage was annulled, but out of that union Sigyn was born. Iwaldi re-married and had more children, Sigyn was raised as a princess of Vanahiem and a noble of the royal court of Asgard. When Sigyn was a little girl she and Loki were great friends, they would always play together in the royal gardens, but when Sigyn turned eleven her mother decided she had to go back to Vanaheim, for she had duties as princess of that realm.

Loki was devastated and he locked himself in his studies and his magic training. Years later, when Sigyn turned of age she returned to Asgard were in a party she saw the Prince after so long, but Loki did not recognized her at first. He felt dizzy and light headed when it was revealed that the fair lady that came all the way from Vanaheim was none other than Sigyn, so he started going after her ever since then. After a time, Loki professed his true Feelings towards her, but she told him it was too late for she was to wed a guard from Odin's Crimson hawks named Theoric. That is when Loki, set on having Sigyn for himself, searched for a group of trolls and ordered them to kill Theoric and his troupe, then he killed the trolls after wards. Loki, later disguised himself as Theoric, and married Sigyn her thinking it was her Fiancé.

 

One disgraceful day, Narvi and Vali went on a hunt together without Sigyn's permission and while they hiked through the woods they were encountered by Trolls, who caught them and killed them on sight. It was a horrible day for the Asgardian royal family. Loki blamed Sigyn for his children's deaths and Sigyn could not forgive herself. They grew apart even more to the point that Loki resorted to find himself a concubine, which destroyed Sigyn's emotions even more. Then there came one day when Loki was punished by Odin, for he was blamed to have perpetrated Baldur's death. Loki had nothing to do with it, it was all a plan to ruin Loki and save the one who truly did it, Sigyn as loyal as she was went for his aid and with a bowl picked up the poison that would drip from a snake and burn Loki, later it was discovered that it was not Loki who committed the crime and he was freed from his bounds.

After that event Sigyn could not take it anymore, she wanted to die. That is when Her mother Freya paid her a visit, to offer her a chance to escape. 

"Mother! How are you?! What brings you here?" Sigyn greeted her with a Smile, at last some light in her darkness.

"My daughter I come to offer you a chance to escape!" said Freya to her daughter who now looked at her mother with surprised eyes.

"Escape?! How?" asked Sigyn.

In that moment Freya Produced a small vile with a dark red liquid. "With this my dear" said Freya.

Sigyn looked at the vile and examined its content "Is this Blood?" she asked her mother.

"Part of the ingredients used was Blood, Dragons Blood-" answered Freya "-I am offering you a chance to escape, I know you are miserable and I cannot withstand seeing my daughter suffer in the hands of that monster who calls himself a prince of Asgard!" said Freya with anger in her voice.

"I cannot do this to my husband, I am sworn to him to be loyal"-said Sigyn with slight indifference.

"Your husband is with his Harlot walking in the royal gardens as we speak!" scolded Freya, "seriously child are you that naïve?! You have nothing more to be bound to him, your children are dead! If you do not believe me go to the balcony and see for yourself!"

Tears flowed Sigyn's eyes product of Her mother's cruel and cold words she did as her mother asked and low and behold there they were, Loki and his Harlot deep in conversation. As Sigyn saw that "romantic" scene she could not bear it any longer, anger flowed within her and something in her woke up, was it courage? Vengeance? She did not know but somehow she wanted her Husband to pay, that Ungrateful BOAR! She quickly turned to her mother.

"Tell me mother, What Am I to do?" asked Sigyn with a New aspect flowing in her face...

 

Present day:

Cynthia Waldotir, was a 25 year old woman, living in New York city, with wavy light brown hair, expressive blue eyes, she is 5'9", has a curvy but lean body, and very rosy cheeks. She was an Orphan who never met her real parents, she was abandoned at the footsteps of a convent were she was rescued by the sisters of the Blessed Sacrament, they often took children who were taken to the orphanage, after a certain age. When Cynthia reached her sixth month of life the mother superior who grew fond of her decided to adopt her, for as a nun she Had no children; Her name was Sister Tarja, she was A sweet Finnish lady in her mid-forties whom Cynthia fondly called "mutsi" which means Mommy in Finnish, Sister Tarja Raised Cynthia in their own home away from the convent, she gave Cynthia the best education she learned culture and arts, she taught Cynthia the piano, and to sing, Tarja was Strict but a good and sweet mother, and being a nun she taught Cynthia the Catholic Faith. Cynthia was grateful with her "mutsi" when Cynthia reached of age, she was sent to study in NYU were she was in the Liberal Studies Program and was top of her class. The only thing that linked Cynthia to her origins was a golden bracelet with an odd runic inscription, she remembers her "Mutsi" telling her:

"This is the only thing that you had when you were left in the convent's door step, perhaps it will be the link needed for you to find your real family-"she looked at Cynthia with sad eyes "-every child needs to know where they came from" finished Sister Tarja caressing her daughters rosy cheeks.

"The only true family I know is you "mutsi" I have no desire to know about those who abandoned me!" said Cynthia. "I don't want this bracelet-" Cynthia began saying.

"No! keep it, you don't know what their motives were, child." interrupted her mother grabbing her hand.

"Sometimes parents make certain sacrifices to keep their children safe."...

"CYNTHIA!" someone shouted at her! Cynthia turned back and saw it was Annabelle.

"Hey what are you doing so alone way over here!?" asked Annabelle.

"Nothing, sometimes I like to be alone with my thoughts" answered Cynthia.

"O...k... whatever rocks your boat! Well anyways, we (as in me and the gang) are going to be in the cafeteria, if you get bored of your thoughts, you are welcome to join us, See you!" Said Annabelle with energy and left the scene faster than a rocket.

As Cynthia watched Annabelle leave and get smaller with the distance, she sat down under a tree in the middle of campus, there she took out a sketch book and a pencil and began sketching something, it was the man she saw in her dream that very morning, one sketch had the sweet Smile and handsome features, the other one had the mad and psychotic stare she saw in her dream. She Whispered "Who are you?!" and looked up towards the sky.

Cynthia could not comprehend why a tear fell from one of her eyes, as she looked at the sky. Somehow she heard the whisper of a woman, so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time, mixed with the flowing wind that Answered "Loki..."


	2. I have found you

Chapter 2- I have found you

Asgard- Present time:

Loki, is the king regent of Asgard, his father had fallen in to Odin-sleep and he after so long disguising himself as Odin decided to reveal himself in his true form, Many people caused an Uproar but later after seeing how well he ruled over the realm eternal, they learned to accept him, but still many could not trust him and for quite a reason. His brother Thor had given up the throne of Asgard so it was by law that he would be the next in line to be on the throne. Odin could not bear that his wife Frigga had passed away and His thought of Loki later Dying, or so he thought, made him fall in the known Odin-sleep he was weak and very tired and he could not bear any more bad news. Later on, Thor found out his brother was Alive and announced the people of Asgard That he had given him his blessing to be King regent, for Thor and others Like, Lady Sif and the warriors three would be keeping a close eye on him and if there were any signs of treason they would react in an instant by orders of Thor and the Royal counsel, Loki could not afford another failure not for what he had planned he had to be smart and he had learned from his mistakes.

Loki was in deep slumber in his bed chamber when the whisper of two Women woke him up. But the voices were of no mere women, one belonged to that of his late wife Sigyn "The love of his immortal life" as he would call her many times even though never confessed it to Sigyn herself and the other belonged to his dead mother Frigga. He sat on his bed and Rubbed his face with both hands frustrated, He could not stop thinking about his Sigyn nor his mother, the only two who were ever loyal to him and he let it all go to waste, But no sense in regretting the past he thought.

"But why do you two still hunt me?! Is this a punishment for treating you the way I did? Wasn't you taking your own life Punishment enough!?" "And mother, was me saying you were not my mother now an excuse for you to hunt me and not let be be in peace?!" Said Loki. 

"WHY...WHY?!" He shouted as he threw a goblet on the floor with such a force he bent the metal it was made from.

He got up abruptly from his bed and headed for the washroom, he asked his servants to draw him a bath as hot as possible, already in the washroom he took off his trousers but before that he looked at himself in the mirror and while doing so he wiped the fog from it, and as he stared at his own reflection he held on to a gold chain Necklace and whispered,

"But How I miss you two so much, my Sigyn and mother were taken from me, the only two who understood me". all of a sudden he heard a whisper in the distance say "You will see Sigyn again" and in that instant a Tear fell from his eye.

In the dining hall everyone was assembled talking and mingling amongst each other, Loki was quiet like most of the time, he had a guest Amora, The enchantress. She was quite a beauty with flowing Blonde hair and a very voluptuous body, she wanted Thor for herself but Thor would not have her; He loved His mortal Jane Foster. Sometimes she and Loki would seek each other's pleasures but they each had gotten tired of it, but remained very close friends. That morning Amora Noticed Loki's gloomy mood.

"And why are you so Glum?" asked Amora.

"Not always one is in a good mood, Amora" Answered Loki.

"Is this about your dead Wife? or is it about your Dead mother?! asked Amora In a mocking tone which angered Loki and he took his knife and nailed it to the wooden table.

"That dead wife had a name! And you would be well reminded not to speak of her nor mother in front of me in such a way!" said Loki in a low tone but menacing kind of voice that Amora Understood quickly.

"I am so sorry Loki, It was not my place!" Amora Apologized looking down at her plate, "Actually there is a reason I came to see you Loki, Something You must know, of grave importance!" she said.

"tell me!" said Loki in return with a quizzical brow.

 

New York City:

2 weeks later:

Cynthia was walking in the park near by her apartment, she had soft world music on her MP3 player while drinking tea and contemplating nature. She had class that day but it was in the afternoon her doctor recommended her to take walks and relax at least an hour a day. Two weeks ago she began having panic and anxiety attacks and had to see a Doctor for it under the advise of her mother and Annabelle who witnessed one of her attacks, she began hearing voices and feeling paranoid, her psychiatrist said it was due to her hard work in school and her job. She didn't know why she began feeling this way two weeks ago, and now she was starting to believe she was going crazy. She began to feel anxious, her breath began to shorten, she thought it was another anxiety attack, Cynthia got scared and began speeding her pace. For not looking where she was heading, she hit a wall and spilled her tea on it. But it was not a wall, it was a man, and the tea spilled on his white shirt.

"OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY SIR!" said Cynthia she took out a napkin from her duffle bag and tried to help him clean up.

"Miss It is all right! You really don't have to apologize" said the man.

Cynthia had not even looked at him. "No, I must! I really must! I am so clumsy, I don't know what came over me!" when she took the valor to look up at him, her eyes widened.

NO! IT CAN'T BE! IT'S HIM! She thought.

The man she was staring at was tall, Strong but not to Muscularly fit, he had a handsome and Sweet gaze But one can see he was hiding a certain darkness in him, Black slick combed back hair that reached his neck, pale skin and green eyes, he had a black suit on, a long black necktie, a white shirt (now with a big tea stain) and a green scarf around his neck, and he was wearing black leather gloves. Cynthia felt goose bumps crawl all over her body; it was him, the man from her dreams, was in front of her.

"It is not every day One bumps or gets a brazing hot drink Spilled on ones shirt by such a beautiful young lady" said the man. 

Not only was he handsome he was a gentleman as well and she could not help but blush at his compliment specially with his strong masculine voice and accent.

"At least let me pay for the dry cleaning, I am so sorr-"

"-Miss, I told you not to apologize and Nonsense! I will accept nothing of the sort, But I would accept a Smile" Cynthia couldn't help but blush yet again.

DAMN IS THIS MAN FOR REAL?! She thought, but she did as he asked and gave him a genuine Smile, it was the least she could do.

"There now, you should smile more often, it compliments your beauty" said the man.

Cynthia and the man Laughed together at his comment and she felt like she was burning in the inside, she had never blushed so much in her life.

"I feel like I have seen you in another place, It's like I know you, But from where?" Asked Cynthia regretting what she just said in an instant.

"Perhaps In another Life" Said the man.

Cynthia chuckled and asked, "You believe in past lives?"

"This universe is so vast and so big anything can happen, and no one knows what is truly out there in the afterlife" the man said.

"My faith Says Otherwise" Cynthia said.

"Really? What is your faith, if I may ask?" Asked the man.

"I am Catholic" Cynthia answered

"Ah catholic! Pray, what is your name?" he asked her though thinking how Ironic all of this was.

"Cynthia Waldotir, at your service!" She said.

"Gunnar Golmen, at yours!" The man said, with a certain Smirk and kissed her hand...

New York City

Two weeks ago:

Cynthia was in her apartment's living room watching the news while working on her laptop when the front door unlocked and Annabelle entered the apartment, Annabelle was Cynthia's Best friend, They were like sisters, Annabelle family was very wealthy her father owned a company that produced pastries of all kinds, he was an Orphan like Cynthia and he was raised by Sister Tarja until he was Adopted by a very wealthy family from Buffalo, though he kept in touch with Sister Tarja and when he found out she had adopted a girl of her own he came to Sister Tarja and wanted to help in all he could. He had a daughter of his own Named Annabelle and when Cynthia and Annabelle met it was instant connection, they became the best of friends. Annabelle's family saw how bright Tarja's Daughter was and they offered to pay for her education which Sister Tarja Accepted. When Annabelle and Cynthia reached adulthood they rented an Apartment together, and Annabelle's father offered to pay for Cynthia's College Education, Cynthia Accepted for she had no other choice to go to school, but she felt bad and did not want to be a burden to them but Annabelle's father had assured her it was no burden at all.

Cynthia was a very Independent woman, she has a par time job as a waitress in a steak house nearby where she lived, in her free time she would practice martial arts, like Karate and Judo, she would also practice kick boxing, Times were tough and a lady needed to learn how to defend herself, she always thought, when she was younger she used to take Fencing lessons, but grew tired of it after a time, but knew how to wield a sword, She even Owned a Gun but that was her dark little secret, if she told Annabelle she would Flip. Annabelle and Cynthia were members of a Dance Company, Annabelle danced Ballet, While Cynthia got interested in a more Exotic dances, Belly dancing and Bollywood Styles, they would go to dance class together every Saturday morning for Cynthia Worked Afternoons. Annabelle Only Studied, her father would pay her an allowance in exchange of her to finish college, They Insisted on helping Cynthia with that but Cynthia refused but Indirectly Annabelle's father gave the money to Tarja and she would deposit that money plus a little extra from her part to Cynthia's Bank account, it was the only way Cynthia could accept the money, but she still complained when her mother sent her extra help.

" You didn't join us, we waited for you" said Annabelle.

"I am Sorry I have to finish this project" said Cynthia while typing on her computer

"you are such a workaholic Cindy!" said Annabelle a bit upset, "Regular Classes start in two weeks, and you are taking these Intensive two week courses, You need a vacation!" Annabelle lingered on.

"Annie I took a whole month of vacation remember I didn't take August classes!" Cynthia answered.

"Yes, but you were still working your but off in that restaurant waiting tables! And took at least one month of summer courses, seriously how can you do it?!" said Annabelle.

"Well I don't work today, and I am almost finished with this, so I am All yours" said Cynthia smiling.

"FINALLY!" said Annabelle Her green eyes Lighting up, and made a goofy celebratory dance, Annabelle was shorter than Cynthia, 5'3" curly fiery red hair, cute freckles on her cheeks, light green eyes, and she had a very perky personality. Complete Opposite of Cynthia who was Level headed even though she too had a perky personality.

"Dad Called, He and Mom are going to be in town and Invited US to dinner and they will not take "no" for an answer! So finish up and get ready!" Said Annabelle.

"I knew it! You already had plans!" said Cynthia laughing

"Yes, Now finish up!" said Annabelle leaving the room with a smirk on her face.

Asgard: 25 years ago...

"It is a simple process dear daughter, you will drink of this potion and it will make you look dead, but only for a short time, which is when we must act quickly!" Freya explained Sigyn.

"But what good will that do, mother?!" Asked Sigyn.

"That is all the time we need so I can conjure the reversing spell" said Freya.

"Reversing spell?! But I thought I was to be taken else were? Not have my chronological clock reversed!" said Sigyn.

"Trust me child you will start Life A new with no memory of this life and of all the suffering you were put through!" said Freya.

"Is this safe? What will you do after I am lying dead in the ground?" asked Sigyn. 

"Once you are taken in to the palace for the funeral preparations I will switch your body with a real dead body that with magic will resemble you and take you elsewhere and perform the spell! Trust me there is no better method than this!" finished Freya.

Sigyn looked in the mirror of her bed chamber and with tears in her eyes said "Very well mother meet me at twilight at the shores I will be there!" said Sigyn. they agreed to meet were Sigyn suggested and Freya left her daughter to prepare.

Sigyn walked through her bed chamber and began gazing at a portrait of her two children Narvi and Vali, How she missed them so, they were the only ones that mattered to her and they were gone who else was she willing to remain as she was, but them, tears cascaded form her eyes at the thought of her children. She asked her handmaiden to draw her a bath, after the long warm bath she sat in front of her mirror and combed her hair, applied rouge on her cheeks and wrote a letter which read like this:

To whom it may concern,

I have reached the end of my rope. I cannot withstand this pain no longer; Without my children I am nothing, without the love of my husband I am No one, I will give him the Freedom he desires with my death, My life Is no longer. If anyone reads this before it reaches My Husband do tell him I love him and will always love him even in death.

Forever Faithfull,

SIGYN

Sigyn picked up a forest green velvet hooded Cloak, she left the letter on her vanity and looked at her gold chain necklace she had on, a gift from Frigga on their wedding, their official wedding celebration, that is, Since Loki had tricked her in to marrying him, Odin had to officiate a second ceremony with the royal protocols that were needed, it was a bitter sweet ceremony but Loki was sweet and caring to her on the ceremony and on their wedding night. On their wedding feast Frigga gave her that gold chain Necklace as a symbol of her new status as princess of Asgard and as a welcoming gift to the family.

"This was given to me by Odin's mother when I married him and now I pass it on to you, Think of me as your mother, as I will think of you as my daughter!"- said Frigga.

Since then Sigyn and Frigga had a big bond. Sigyn always wore the necklace as her way to be connected with the royal family, but what matter does it have now? and so, she took off the necklace and placed it in the vanity next to the letter, except for a bracelet she had since she was a child that was made by her father Iwaldi, it was made of the finest gold and she could not part with it, because of the deep sentimental meaning it had for her. Sigyn then headed for the door, Looked back one last time as if to say farewell to her life, her soon to be Old life.

"Farewell" She whispered and closed the door behind her.

New York City,

Two weeks ago (Present time):

Annabelle and Cynthia headed for the restaurant both dressed in little black dresses looking very elegant and beautiful, In a Limo Annabelle's father had provided them. When they arrived at the restaurant Annabelle's mother and father were waiting for them all happy to see their daughter and lovely friend Cynthia.

"Look how beautiful they look" said Annabelle's father.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Anderson!" greeted Cynthia.

"Hi mom and Dad!" greeted Annabelle to both her parents.

In the Whole Evening They Talked, Joked and Laughed, drank champagne and they even asked how both girls did in their classes.

"Honestly I think Cynthia is not human! Such dedication!" said Annabelle.

"You should Learn From her Annie!" said Her Father.

Cynthia Blushed and Laughed at the comments and Arguments between both father and Daughter. All of a sudden, she felt every single voice in the room had faded in the distance, everything around her stopped.

Somehow the whole room got dark and only she could hear a man's voice in the distance say "I have found you" with a very possessive and dark tone. unconsciously her eyes widened with a fear she could not comprehend.


	3. Chapter 3- That I swear

Chapter 3: 

New York: 

 

Two weeks ago:

 

“Hello, Cynthia! Yoo Hoo! Are you there?!” said Annabelle.

 

Cynthia jumped as she got out of her trance. She felt like someone had flicked on the light and scared away that darkness the submerged her and apparently only she could see.

“Oh my! I am so sorry I dozed off for a moment.” said Cynthia apologizing to Annabelle’s parents.

 

“It’s because you hardly take a break, girl!” Scolded Annabelle.

 

“No need to apologize dear, but for once my daughter is right, You need to take time for yourself, we wouldn’t want to see you with a Burn out!” said Annabelle’s father.

 

“I understand that sir, but I can’t stay put for a long time, I need to pass these classes, I have been offered a job after I finish college and it’s the chance of a life time” Said Cynthia 

 

“She’s hopeless…” said Annabelle twisting her lips and throwing a piece of bread back in the basket.

 

“Annie respect your friends’ life decisions!” said Annabelle’s mother with a smile on her face. 

 

Annabelle looked like her mother, with red hair and green eyes, though her freckles weren’t shown so much for the makeup she was wearing. After that Conversation they Dined, Annabelle ate roasted quale with season vegetables and Cynthia was enjoying a medium rare, rib eye steak with a Portobello mushroom risotto on the side, it was succulent, Cynthia hadn’t had a decent dinner for a few months, every time she got home from work or school the only thing she could eat was T.V. Dinners, quick and easy, sometimes she would vary, eating instant Ramen noodles, or canned soup. This was a nice change for her at least for this once. After finishing Dinner it was time for dessert and Annabelle’s father had a surprise for both of them, He produced two gift bags and gave each one. 

 

“This is for your hard work and dedication to your studies, I think you girls deserve it” Annabelle’s father said. 

When Cynthia opened her bag to look what was inside, she produced a box with an MP3 player, It was an IPod Classic in black, Cynthia felt overwhelmed but she couldn’t accept the gift she thought, but somehow Mr. Anderson Knew she was going to reply in such a way and said, 

 

“I will accept no refusal! I did this because I wanted to and because you deserve it!” Cynthia felt defeated and accepted the gift with much gratitude. 

 

Later that night…

After returning home from the restaurant Annabelle retired to her room to chat with her boyfriend through Skype, Cynthia went over to her room. She couldn’t help but think of that scary moment in the restaurant, but quickly discarded it, perhaps she WAS very tired, and she needed a break, thank god her intense course would end two weeks before her regular classes started, and she could go to buffalo one week and spend it with her mother, she missed her “Mutsi” very much, she was going to ask for a weeks’ vacation in her job, for she had enough hours accumulated to do so. As she was thinking on how she was going to spend her one week vacation and relax, she dozed off and fell asleep…

 

Asgard 

Present time: 

Two weeks ago…

 

“Amora, what is it that you wish to tell me? How come it needs to be in private? Asked Loki ill mannered. 

 

“Because it only matters to you my dear friend! What I am about to tell you is a little delicate to say!” answered Amora.

 

“Then… SAY IT!” said Loki losing patience. 

 

“Anxious are we not?!” Said Amora with a smirk that gave Loki the urge to hit her across the face but he contained himself, perhaps the information was of a certain importance that he could make good use of it. 

 

He sat down in the chair behind his desk and said “Go on” in an arrogant manner, crossing his arms. 

 

“Prepare yourself my friend, for the next words that come out of my mouth will shock you, I have found out through my connections that your beloved wife Sigyn is alive and kicking!” Said Amora, but she feared that he might take it as a mockery and do harm to her. 

 

Loki felt light headed, his eyes widened but in that instance he thought Amora was mocking him and in a blink of an Eye he was next to her grabbing her neck and choking her, Amora could not feel the floor Anymore, for Loki had lifted her off the ground, her fearful eyes met Loki’s which were full of Anger and hatred towards her. 

 

“You dare mock me in my own house! You dare say such preposterous allegations! I will not have it! My wife is dead! I saw her die in front of me that wretched night!” said Loki wile tightening harder around her neck.

 

“NO-YOU-WRONG- SHE… LIVES!” said Amora between chokes.

 

“No! You lie! YOU LIE!” Said Loki his face possessed by madness and choking her even harder.

 

Amora was losing consciousness and the only words she could say were “…me… show… you” 

 

Loki looked at her pulled her closer and said with intensive eyes “So be it, show me!” then he released her. 

 

Amora fell on the floor coughing and gasping for air a release most reviving knowing she was in the brink of death just a few moments ago. She quickly recovered and got to her feet, Loki stared at her with disgust. Amora in that instant got in the center of the room and did an Incantation with a simple wave of her hands and a powder she produced from her pocket, 

 

“Oh guardian of time and space and the ages of old and of the present show me who I desire to see show me SIGYN!” 

 

A cloud of smoke began to form a circle and a window opened, showing the realm of Midgard and a city all too familiar to Loki.

 

“Midgard?! What does Filthy Midgard have to do with all of this?!” Loki Asked, remembering how he was defeated and humiliated by his brother Thor and those pathetic mortals that call themselves “The Avengers” someday he will make them pay; But now was not the right time, not for what he had planned. 

 

The vision settled in a room, the kind Loki knew mortals lived in, very small for what he was used to. The vision came to that of a young woman, she got out of another room full of mist, with a towel in her hand drying her dark hair, it was wet, so it looked darker than normally might look, as she removed the towel and placed it on a pole to dry, Loki saw the unthinkable, It was her, it was Sigyn, His eyes widened.

 

“No, it’s not possible, it can’t be! This is sorcery!” said Loki his voice reflected surprise while his breath was shortening.

 

“I can sure you, it is not sorcery, well… yes, there is some sort of sorcery involved, dark magic, yes, but not the one you are thinking of. That young woman is Sigyn!” Answered Amora. 

 

Loki broke from his trance watching this young woman who looked just like Sigyn when she was younger, and looked back Amora. 

 

“How sure are you?!”Loki asked.

 

“This magic never lies! I had spies investigate her, she goes by the name of Cynthia Waldotir, and she is currently twenty five, the exact age when she committed suicide. Loki, she is not dead, this was a trick forged by her mother and Sigyn. She fooled us all!” answered Amora. 

 

In the magical window you could see the young woman, sitting and working on what the Midgardians called a computer in that moment another person entered the room where she was in, she was shorter than Sigyn and had red hair. They were both talking something and when he heard the dark haired woman’s voice indeed it was Sigyn he recognized that voice strong yet sweet anywhere, a Voice he thought he would never hear. They were planning on going to a dinner party, he watched as Sigyn finished on her Midgardian machine, got up and left for what seemed to be her bed chamber. Loki could not help but sit on a nearby chair. Amora closed the magical window and looked at Loki.

 

“Now do you believe me?” asked Amora.

 

“Amora, I need you to leave, now.” Said Loki who seemed to be in a state of shock. 

 

“And these are the thanks I get” Amora said.

 

Loki gave her a killer look and said, “Leave now! I shall summon you when I need you” 

 

Amora got the message and left . Loki couldn’t stop staring at the wall and heard a whisper in the distance say “She lives…” as he stared at the wall in shock his mind drifted to that dreaded afternoon twenty five years ago…

 

Asgard: 25 years ago…

 

Sigyn walked through the halls of the royal palace and headed towards the exit. As she went out she encountered one of her handmaidens who was headed towards Sigyn’s chambers. 

 

“My Lady where are you headed?” asked the handmaiden noticing the way Sigyn was dressed. 

 

“Nowhere important just for a stroll my dear Ylandra” Answered Sigyn.

 

In that moment a tear escaped Sigyn’s eyes and Ylandra noticed.

 

“My lady are you well, why do you weep?” asked the handmaiden.

 

“Nothing important dear, go on with your duties I shan’t be long” said Sigyn.

 

Ylandra bowed to her in obedience and left to do her chores. 

 

Sigyn exited the palace, went to the stables and asked for a mount, she then headed towards the shores of Asgard were her mother Freya was to meet her. 

 

“I was beginning to think you changed your mind!” said Freya.

 

“You being the goddess of fidelity and all, deciding to stay with that monster you have for a husband” continued Freya.

 

“I always keep my word mother!” answered Sigyn while taking off her hood.

 

“It is nearly twilight, and we must act fast! Your husband has been informed of your intentions and he is headed this way as we speak!” said Freya, using her foresight to know what was going on in the royal palace.

 

“He is not alone! His brother is with him!” continued Freya. 

 

Of coarse she was referring to Prince Thor the Heir to the Asgardian throne the god of thunder, whom Loki envied since she could remember.

“What is this potion I am about to drink mother?” asked Sigyn.

 

Her mother sighed and answered,

 

“It is called a CATALEPSERUM, It will provoke a catalepsy and will make you look as if you were dead, only for a short time, now you must hurry he is almost here!” She said.

 

Freya Hid in the bushes nearby were Sigyn was standing, Sigyn looked at the Catalepserum when she was going to drink it she heard a very familiar voice call out her name.

 

“SIGYN!” it was Loki, who was getting of his horse and was running towards her to stop her she looked back at him, he looked scared and surprised and said,

 

“Sigyn… Sigyn my Love please don’t do this, this is madness!” 

 

She looked at Loki who was walking slowly towards her and said,

 

“Why madness? You do not love me Loki, You should have never done what you did. You should have let me marry Theoric in the first place, I have nothing to live for anymore, our children are dead!”

 

Loki got closer to Sigyn slowly and said “Give me that vile, I beg of you! This is not like you, please my lov-” 

 

“Don’t Say that Loki, you Boar! I HATE YOU! YOU TURNED ME IN TO THE MOST MISERABLE WOMAN IN ASGARD, DO NOT LIE TO ME!” Sigyn shouted. 

 

“Very well I won’t say that word which is repulsive to you, But I do not believe you hate me, your letter said otherwise please Sigyn do not do this!” Begged Loki.

 

“Please Sister do not do this! Think of your loved ones” Said another voice, who was none other than Thor. 

 

Sigyn shook her head and said “I am so sorry, Big brother” then she looked at Loki and with tears in her eyes said “I am sorry Loki” she drank the potion in one shot.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” Loki screamed as Sigyn collapsed on the floor.

 

Loki ran to catch her shouting “NO! Why!? Please Sigyn I LOVE YOU! FORGIVE ME! DON’T LEAVE ME”  
Loki was sobbing on his dead wife’s body when the all father accompanied by some of his guards came to see the situation and noticed the scenery. 

 

He saw his youngest son sobbing on top of his dead wife and Thor on his knees sobbing, while hugging Mjolnir saying, “Sister! Why did you do this?!” 

 

The guards took of their helmets as a sign of respect for the dead body present, the all looked sad and very shocked. Loki said in between sobs “My Sigyn… why?” … 

 

New York City: 

 

Present: 

Cynthia’s P.O.V.

 

Cynthia woke up in her room full of fog, the door of her room was opened wide. She couldn’t help it and got up from her bed and headed towards the light outside the living room, damn it Annabelle! You left the light on again? And why is there so much fog in the apartment? She thought. When she reached the living room she saw the figure of a man his back facing her.

 

“Hello, Cynthia” Said the man. 

 

“Who are you? How do you know my name?” asked Cynthia. 

 

“Those are two questions my dear, which I have chosen not to answer” Said the man, still facing his back towards her.

 

His hair was black as a raven, slicked and combed back with an odd looking black leather and green attire, he had metal armor on his shoulder and arms.

 

“Show yourself, please” Cynthia Begged.

 

The man was happy to oblige and turned to face her. Cynthia’s eyes widened. 

 

“You again!?” She said. 

 

“Again? So you have seen me before have you?” Said the man with anger in is deep masculine voice.

 

Cynthia felt a fear she could not comprehend. She began backing up, as he began stepping forward. She stumbles to the floor and knocked her head very hard. She was in shock as the man stepped in front of her, bent down and grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her up. He began pressing harder his face looking like that of a mad man when Cynthia asked him between breaths, 

 

“What did I ever do to you, to be so enraged by me?” 

 

The man looked at her surprised, for her gaze demonstrated ignorance for his actions, he let go of her and backed away. 

 

“No, you did nothing; it was I who did you wrong” Said the man, as he spoke a tear escaped his right eye. Cynthia looked at him confused. 

 

“For so long I have longed for your touch, and this is how I react, forgive me!” He said.

 

Something came over Cynthia and she walked towards him, was it compassion? She didn’t know the answer either, it was an urge that took over her. The man hesitated and backed away from her but she grabbed his hand and he stopped at his tracks. He looked at her with sad eyes and Cynthia got closer, she didn’t understand why, but she wanted, no, she desired that man, his touch, his everything. But Why? The man with his pale and masculine hands touched her cheeks, her rosy cheeks, cheeks that got even redder by his grace. Quite inexplicably tears escaped Cynthia’s eyes, and he wiped them of as they slid her cheeks. Cynthia didn’t want him to stop, she looked at him and said,

 

“I feel like I know you! But from where?” The man in front of her shushed her softly and tenderly with his finger over her lips. 

 

Their faces began pulling closer, and closer like a magnet until each other’s lips met. He kissed her softly yet demanding, he pulled her closer and she didn’t resist, their desires began to be more demanding, they kissed desperately and passionately, no one could stop them, she wanted more than just a kiss she wanted to feel him entirely, and she felt his desire demanding as well. But Somehow Cynthia felt being pulled by a vortex and she lost sense of his touch or his lips that she so desperately needed. 

 

Cynthia Opened He eyes and realized it was only a dream, a very erotic dream, she was sweating and panting, but relieved that she was in the comfort of her room. She looked at her clock and it was only 2:00 AM. She turned in her own bed and said,

 

“Annie is right, I do need help!” her eyes wide opened in surprise looking at the roof, she then turned, buried her head on the pillow and made a muffled growl noise on it. 

Loki’s P.O.V

 

Present time

 

Two weeks ago:

As Loki kissed Sigyn or Cynthia as she is called now, he felt a deep passion and desire that awoke in him, a desire that had been asleep since before she pulled that stunt 25 years ago. As they both kissed with a desire that felt infinite, he wanted more than just a kiss and he knew she did to. Out of nowhere a gush of wind blew their surroundings, he felt Cynthia being pulled and disappeared. He groan escaped his mouth as painful blast in the head woke Loki from his magic trance, he invaded Sigyn’s dreams. His vision cleared and was back in reality, in his chambers in Asgard, sitting on the floor, his eyes shone a deep blue light that faded slowly returning to their original emerald green color. He sighed and said to himself in a possessive tone,

“You will be mine again, that I swear!”


	4. Very Soon

****

Chapter 4: 

****

Asgard 25 years ago: 

Everything in the royal palace was an uproar, there were servants crying, some members of the royal court screaming. Odin entered with his soldiers carrying Sigyn’s body some of them containing their tears. Loki on the other hand was walking serene like nothing had happened, He didn’t want to show weakness in front of court or the servants, but inside he wanted to scream and break everything in sight. Thor sensed his younger brothers’ action so he kept quiet about them. Minutes later a figure appeared in front of all of them, it was Freya asking where her daughter was,

“Where is she?! All father, where is my daughter?!” Freya asked Odin.

Odin looked down his face full of grief and sorrow, “I am so sorry Freya, but your daughter committed a stupidity, she took her own life!” the all father told Freya 

“What?! NO!” Freya shouted, then quickly looked at Loki who was looking at his mother in law with piercing eyes, “This is YOUR FAULT! You miserable Boar!” Freya shouted at the youngest Prince of Asgard. She stepped forward towards Loki but the guards intercepted her.

“You dare raise your voice to a prince of Asgard and insult him in front of the court!? I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD VALKYRIE!” Loki addressed Freya with the look of a mad man, about to cast a magic blast towards her, his fist glowing a very bright green. Thor was ready to defend his brother at all cost. 

“ENOUGH! This is a time of grief, this is unnecessary!” Odin shouted.

“Forgive me all father” Freya replied looking down “At least let me and my Valkyries prepare her of a proper funeral, it is the least she deserves” Freya continued.

“She will be Tended but her hand maidens, and will be given the proper funeral for a princess of Asgard!” Loki said still giving her a menacing look. 

“I was HER MOTHER! She was meant to be a Valkyrie before you interfered and married her!” Freya replied with the same menacing look he gave her. 

“I am her husband! You have no say here Freya” said Loki “If she was to become a Valkyrie then why was she betrothed to Theoric” He continued. 

“It did not matter if she married a peasant, but since she married a Prince of Asgard she had Royal Duties that prevented her from training, you ruined her! You destroyed her life!” Freya Scolded. 

Though he did not show it, Freya’s words were sharp as blades and they were causing deep wounds, deeper than any physical harm. 

“She will have both a Funeral of a Princes of Asgard and following your traditions Freya that of the Valkyries and Vanaheim, so I command it!” Odin ordered and left the premises, Thor and Loki followed behind.

Loki did not like one bit the all fathers’ decision. But he did not protest Freya was her mother and she has all the right to prepare her daughter’s body for the Funeral. Freya left and did just that, she had a smirk in her face as she exited the great hall, for she knew what was truly happening and felt victorious, her plan had worked. 

Underneath the palace was a room were Sigyn’s body was lying there, present was Freya and 3 of her Valkyries whose names were Göndul, Mist and Sigrún, the last had brought the body of an unidentified dead woman. 

“Good you brought the body I instructed, were did you find it Sigrún?” asked Freya 

“She died of an Illness, poor girl” said Sigrún, sadness reflecting her eyes.

“Now her body will serve our porpoises, Göndul, Mist join hands with us we shall now perform the spell!” Said Freya.

As they joined hands circling the dead woman’s body they chanted the spell, suddenly a blue light surrounded the body and in seconds it transformed in to an exact copy of Sigyn. All four Women opened their eyes to look upon their work. 

"Amazing!" said the voice of a woman behind them. They all turned to look and there was a cloaked woman behind them, her face was unrecognizable.

“Sisters, take this body and prepare it for the funeral, I have a certain business to attend with this lady present” Said Freya dismissing all three Valkyries. Bowing their heads, they obeyed the orders and took the body to prepare for the funeral later that night.

“I was wondering where you were?” said Freya

“Forgive me I was delayed on other business” said the cloaked woman, when she took of the hood of from her face it revealed to be none other than Amora the enchantress.

“You are risking your life with this stunt Freya, not only would you have to face Odin’s wrath but Loki’s as well” said Amora, looking down at Sigyn’s sleeping body. 

“let me worry about that if it happens, I will take care of everything, he will not find her, and you very well be wise to keep the secret, for now you are involved as well” Freya replied.

“Not until I have what I desire, do you have my payment?” said Amora, Freya smirked and produced out of thin air a small bag and said,

“Yes, now do as you promised!” Amora bowed her head and proceeded “As you wish!” 

“We must act quickly, the potion will lose its effects soon” Freya said.

Amora stood behind Sigyn’s head while Freya was at her feet. They each kept eye contact towards each other and began chanting a spell in old Norse that created a dark cloud on top of Sigyn’s body the chanting intensified and a red light came from outside the cloud. 

The chant was as followed:  
 **Guardians of the watchtowers of time, reverse her clock, reverse her age, clear all memories from her past, and reverse her clock, an infant to be once more; Time to be reborn!**

They repeated the chant a couple of times more until the adult body of Sigyn was no more, in front of them was the body of a new born child, crying, Freya had to hold her tears.

“I Didn’t think I was capable of doing this!” said Amora with a sudden surprise, Freya took the baby and wrapped her in a silk blanket she began soothing her cries, Baby Sigyn calmed quickly at her mother’s touch.

“I must go now I shall return for the funeral tonight” said Freya Giving Amora her payment, “Now be well to remember to keep the secret!” Freya ordered her and left. 

Amoras’ eyes followed Freya as she left with the infant in her arms” she smirked as the doors closed, “we shall see how long this lasts, Valkyrie for now I shall dance to your tune” Amora said after she was alone in the hall. 

Freya once in the bifrost asked Heimdall for safe passage, the man in golden armor looked at Freya but said nothing,  
“I am surprised you said nothing, nor alerted the prince and the All-father, Gatekeeper” said Freya Holding the sleeping child in her arms. 

“I to have seen the sufferings of the princess Sigyn and I believe she deserves a second chance, now hear this Lady Freya, sometimes when destiny want two people together it always finds a way, no matter your efforts to keep them apart” Heimdall said as he opened the portal.

“I will keep that in mind, but I will not let that happen, thank you for keeping the secret, I shan’t be long” Said Freya before crossing the portal.

****

Midgard 25 years ago, Buffalo, New York

****

Convent of the Blessed Sacrament: 

In an office there was a woman in her forties praying in front of the image of the virgin Marry with a rosary in hand, when a light shone the whole office. Startled she turned to see a black hooded figure in front of her though she didn't feel fear, she stood up and addressed the figure,

"It has been long my friend, tell me what brings you to Midgard, Lady Freya?" Said the Woman

"Sister Tarja, how you have changed you look older, I still cannot believe you left the Order and became a mortal" Said Freya taking off the hood

"One must find their own happiness, my lady" Said Sister Tarja

"As a Christian nun, how Ironic, but to each its own!" replied Freya "I need a favor from you my friend"

"And what would that be?" asked sister Tarja

"I need you to take care of my daughter for me, I need you to be her mother, raise her as your own, you are the only one I can trust" Freya said, near her sleeping on a basket was her daughter, baby Sigyn. Tarja recognized her in an instant for she used to take care of Sigyn back in Vanaheim when she served Freya and Njord as a Valkyrie.

"How can this be possible, what did you do Freya? Wasn't she married to Prince Loki?" Asked Tarja thinking she could be punished for high treason if she ware to help Freya.

“I know what you are thinking and no, he does not suspect a thing, he thinks she committed suicide. He saw her do it. Please Tarja Remember the favor I did for you long ago, I have come to collect the one you owe me!” Freya said

“But… take care of a child? I have no means!” said Tarja

“I will give you everything you need so you can both be comfortable!” Freya Promised her

“You don’t have to give me an answer right away but at least think about it, and remember… You owe me!” said Freya.

Tarja stood still for a moment and remembered how Sigyn was when she used to take care of her in the halls of Vanaheim, how Freya never was an attentive mother and how in many ways Sigyn herself was shunned by her own family for having dwarf blood in her system. And so Tarja gave in, and she took the baby in her arm. She always wanted a child but never had the chance, the baby was sleeping soundly and Tarja noticed there was a golden bracelet in her tiny wrist wrapped that was too big for her. 

“I will take her in to my care, adopt her under the Midgardian laws and raise her as my own” Tarja said with a smile on her face as she looked at the sweet babe on her arms.

“It’s settled then, I will provide you with what you need, I must leave for now I shall send you provisions. I have a Funeral to attend to” said Freya with a victorious smile on her face. “I am Indebted to you now Tarja! Until we meet again” and then Freya disappeared from sight. 

Tarja Looked at the baby and began cradling her while humming an Old Norse lullaby, she began talking to the child, 

“What shall we name you?” Tarja said, in that instant the baby opened her beautiful big blue eyes and looked up at Sister Tarja she smiled back at her happy, the baby Sneezed and Tarja laughed saying

“Bless you my child!” 

She thought, since her name was Sigyn, she found a perfect name for her Cynthia another name for Artemis the Greek moon Goddess a perfect name for another Goddess, and the name sounded similar to her old one. Tarja picked up the basket and went to the convents nursery were they kept other orphans and gave orders to the other nuns to bring a cradle up to her quarters. Tarja Tucked baby Cynthia in and rocked her to sleep while singing the Old Norse lullaby the baby fell asleep immediately. 

“Sleep tight, my Cynthia” whispered Sister Tarja. 

 

Asgard, Present Time: 

The next morning Loki summoned Amora, he needed more details about all of this situation, when he dismissed Amora earlier he opened a trans-dimensional window and observed Sigyn the rest of the day, the moment he watched her she was dining with some friends. As it would seem she was definitely sensitive to magic she felt his presence when he was watching her and in his nature he couldn’t help but speak to her soul, and her mind, saying “I found you!” in a rather possessive tone, when he saw the fear in her face and he felt that triggered something so he followed her until she fell sound asleep and entered her dreams. He discovered that she was having dreams about him, so that meant her memories were still in her subconscious, and he was going to use that for his advantage; he was going to get His Sigyn back. After he entered Sigyn’s dream he stayed all night reading books and checking spells to restore memories and about what sort of spell was used on Sigyn to reverse her age and erase her memories. His appearance looked Horrible, he had dark circles under his eyes all he had on was a green silk shirt and his leather trousers, his hair tossed and messy, he didn’t look well

“You look Horrid” Said Amora surprised to see her former Lover the way he was.

“Thank you for noticing, Amora, I need your help” Loki answered back while giving her an annoyed look. 

“Wow! the news that your wife is alive must have taken effect on you… then again you almost killed me when I gave you the news, I should have used a slave instead that way the harm would have been done to him and not me! Then again you would have killed him and not believe him” said Amora showing the mark Loki left her on her neck “What is it that you need, Loki?” she asked. 

“I need you to accompany me to Midgard, worry not you shall be well rewarded, but I cannot do this alone” Loki said his back facing her while looking at his spell books.

“I have an Idea how you can get close to her” said Amora while smirking, 

“Then we must plan this thoroughly, we leave a weeks’ time, I shall make all the arrangements for our departure!” said Loki, he then paused and turned back to face Amora “My brother cannot know of this!”

“Oh I have always loved a good intrigue!” Amora replied with a Huge grin on her face. 

Buffalo New York:  
Present time  
Cynthia and Annabelle arrived to buffalo New York with Annabelle’s parents, since they were heading back to their home they decided to hitch a ride with them. Cynthia had finished her intense courses a day before and asked for a week off from her job, her boss was more than happy to give it to her; Even he saw she needed a break. She looked out the cars window and felt relaxed at the change of scenery. Buffalo was a city none the less but for Cynthia it was home, she missed her house and her mutsi. Her mother had a house at Elmwood Village, they lived there peacefully and happy since she was a child. Annabelle’s parents lived close by in an estate near a small lake and wilderness, Cynthia and Anabelle used to hang out a lot there by the pool, swim in the lake by Annabelle’s house. Cynthia’s mind drifted away with old memories and before she knew it they had arrived to her house. She picked up her bags and agreed to meet Annabelle and her family at their house later for dinner, she promised to bring her mother with her. As the car disappeared in the distance Cynthia approached the front door and knocked on it, the door opened and Sister Tarja was in front of Cynthia Hugging her with tears in her eyes for she hadn’t seen her daughter in many months.

“My sweet child! Finally you’ve come to visit your mutsi!” Said Tarja.

“Mother! I’ve missed you so! I’m so happy to be home!” said Cynthia tearful as well.

“And I am happy you’re here come, let’s get you inside” Said Tarja.

She wasn’t wearing her usual Habit for she was in her house and had house work to do, but wore rather conservative clothing, a black sweater with long jeans, she picked up one of Cynthia’s suitcases and helped her settle in her old room. Her room was the same as she left it, perhaps with a difference like a new comforter and curtain picked by her mother in Cynthia’s favorite colors purple, pink and black. Cynthia left her bags in her room and headed downstairs, her mother had made her favorite hot cocoa with double hot fudge cookies and assorted cheeses for a snack, that cheered her on even more. Cynthia told Tarja of the dinner party at Annabelle’s parents later that evening, her mother agreed to accept the invite, They went in to the family room and sat down to watch a movie on the TV set while they ate their snacks. Little did they know, they were being watched by a certain God of mischief, across the nine realms. 

 

“Soon my dear, we shall be together again, very soon!” Said the God, with a wicked and maniacal grin that along with the green light, the shadows surrounding his face and the regal black and green armor with the horned helmet that he wore, made him look even more sinister.


	5. Something is not right

Chapter 5- Something is not right!

New York City, Two years ago.

Cynthia was walking through the streets of New York, minding her own business when she noticed something odd. People were looking up at the sky, she couldn't understand why until she looked up herself, she saw what all the commotion was about. The sky had opened up and creatures were coming out of a portal caused by a blue beam, they were attacking everywhere. The crowd of people began running and Cynthia was pushed aside by a stampede of people, she fell to the floor hitting her elbows and knees, trying to cover herself from people, stepping and stomping her out of the panic that was uprising. She couldn't take it anymore, she rose up with all her strength and pushed a couple of people away herself to get away. As she ran with all her might she saw people dead on the streets, cars in ruins, the police evacuating everyone from the buildings, those creatures shooting everything in sight, and giant centipede looking ones floating all over the city. She looked forward and saw a green creature screaming, hitting and smashing everywhere, everything for her was in slow motion. She ran as fast as she possibly could. When Cynthia turned a corner she couldn't believe her luck, one of those creatures was in front of her ready to attack, it was ugly as hell looked reptilian in a way, it pointed a gun like devise towards her. Cynthia's eyes widened, fear stroked her when she saw she was a step closer to her imminent death. When the creature shot her she covered her face with both arms and a flash of light hit the creature, Cynthia uncovered her face and realized that flash of light came from her, like a protective barrier, the blast bounced from her and hit the creature itself causing a huge energy surge that surrounded the whole block, this power was coming from Cynthia. She didn't know what caused it and before she could fathom what was going on with her two more of those creatures were surrounding her. There was no way out this time and whatever power she manifested before was, she could not relay on it for it was all new to her. She backed up towards a wall as the two creatures approached her, she knew they were not friendly. All of a sudden she felt two mechanical arms grab her and she took flight.

She looked up confused she couldn't believe her eyes, it was Iron Man, Iron Man had saved her life!? They were flying forward and she could see all the action from the air. She screamed out of fear and excitement. There were cruisers all over driven by those creatures, shooting and killing everything on in sight. One of those cruisers had a different passenger, A creature was driving it, but siting behind it was a man in green, gold and black armor, he had a horned helmet and a flowing green cape, pale skin with a psychotic look in his stare. The creature driving the cruiser shot at Iron man, but He avoided it, as they passed next to the man in the horned helmet Cynthia couldn't help it and looked straight at him, he looked back at her as a reflex, she felt time stop and she could tell for him as well, her eyes met his, and both their eyes widened at the same time. She heard the whisper of a masculine voice deep in her mind as if somehow their souls entwined with each other it said "Sigyn…" In a microsecond everything fell back in place and all was back to normal speed, if being carried by Iron Man, flying 200 feet in the air was ever normal. Cynthia looked back to see the man in the cruiser one more time, but he was far from sight. All of this was so strange, first that power emerging from her and now this. She looked at the horizon in front of her and in an instant everything disappeared. She could hear her mother call out to her, in the distance.

"Cynthia!"

"Cynthia!"

Cynthia then realized she was having a Flashback of what happened to her two years ago In New York City, the day the aliens attacked the city were she almost got killed.

Buffalo, New York, Present Time:

"I'm sorry Mom, I went on a trip for a moment" said Cynthia

"That you did!" said Sister Tarja, while laughing at Cynthia

"I'm sorry, what was your question?" Asked Cynthia

"Do you have any plans for today?" Asked Tarja

"No… why?" Cynthia answered

"There is a fair in town I think we should go!" said Tarja

"Yes! That would be awesome!" replied Cynthia with excitement

Later that day 7:30 PM

The fair was packed, people scattered all over the place playing games, teenage couples holding hands, Cynthia thought the sight of seeing young boys trying to win the big prices in the games just to impress their girlfriends was rather cute. Sometimes she wished she had someone special to share simple moments like these with. But she knew there was nobody for her, at least for now, she had her relationships in the past but none of the men she was with seemed to fit with her, all her life she felt different.

"Cindy!" a voice sang in the distance, calling her, she turned to see it was Annabelle, she was with her boyfriend, his name was Paul. They were both so alike, Cynthia had wondered how come Paul hadn't asked Annie Matrimony yet. They had been together for four years now. Sister Tarja was with Cynthia eating cotton candy when she noticed Annabelle and Paul, she walked towards them to say Hello.

"Hello children, having fun?" Asked Tarja

"Yes, but Paul has to go now, he has to in to work soon" said Annabelle in a sad tone of voice. Paul looked sad himself. Paul was very handsome, he was buff and tall, about 6'4'' had long, straight light brown hair with Blue eyes. He had this rock star look to him, but he worked at Annabelle's fathers company. He was about five years older than Annabelle and Cynthia. Sometimes Cynthia envied Annabelle for finding a great guy, she truly hoped she really find the one, she wasn't getting any younger. Cynthia was a bit old fashioned in that way, she thought to herself perhaps is the fact that she was turning twenty six in a months' time.

"Sorry babe, but I have to report tonight, there is an important delivery to be done and I have to be present. I don't normally have to report at night to work, you know that, but it's important, I'll be free tomorrow and you can have me all to yourself!" said Paul with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ok, I'll pester Cynthia for the rest of the night then!" said Annabelle, giggling as he kissed her good bye.

"Take care of my girl, Cindy!" said Paul

"Always! Nice seeing you again Paul, you owe me!" said Cynthia with a playful grin on her face.

"Hey! I can take care of myself!" said Annabelle with a pouty face.

"Sure you can…" said Cynthia sarcastically.

"See… HEY!" shouted Annabelle realizing Cynthia wasn't taking her seriously, she gave her an angry look.

Cynthia, Tarja and Paul laughed at Annabelle's reaction. Paul kissed Annabelle goodbye in the head, and waved goodbye to Cynthia and Tarja. Once alone Tarja told Cynthia to go ahead with Annabelle and to give her a call when she was ready to leave,

"My feet are hurting me I will sit down for a while, go on ahead with Annabelle, give me a call when you are ready to leave, but don't take all night, I am no spring chicken" Said Tarja. She turned around and walked towards the nearby benches, while munching on her cotton candy.

Annabelle and Cynthia walked all over the fair pigging out, and gossiping. Annabelle spotted an attraction and pulled Cynthia towards it, a gypsy fortune teller, Cynthia wasn't for those kinds of gimmicks, but went in just to please Annabelle. When they approached the tent Annabelle went in first and Cynthia followed behind her,

"Welcome to my domain ladies" said the gypsy fortune teller in a very thick European accent. This Gypsy fortune teller didn't seem like the ones Cynthia was used to seeing, with bright colors pointy hats with moons and stars, or coins on their heads. She looked normal, she had a long black tribal skirt, a brown blouse with a big medallion necklace and a bracelet, but nothing flamboyant, natural makeup, and a sweet smile. She looked… normal. She was in her late fifties to sixties, but the energy she was radiating was a very positive one. This gave Cynthia a hint that she could trust the lady.

"I am-" began Annabelle when the woman cut her off,

"I know who you are Annabelle, and your friend here is Cynthia" said the Gypsy lady.

"Have we met before?" asked Cynthia estranged.

"No, not until tonight, please, take a seat" said the Woman. They motioned forward, Cynthia and Annabelle took a seat next to each other. The woman couldn't keep her eyes off Cynthia, this was making her uncomfortable.

"The cards, they are unpredictable, they can either tell your past, present or future." the woman began saying. "But, the future is not written in stone, we all have the will and power to change its course"

While Annabelle looked at Cynthia with utter excitement, Cynthia remained Stoic.

"Annabelle, we shall begin with you" the lady said.

The lady drew the deck and began telling Annabelle's fortunes, she guessed her boyfriend's name, she said they were to wed very soon, and she would be a mother with two children. This gave Cynthia a feeling of nostalgia, a strange one at that, she could not comprehend why the sudden sadness.

After she was done, Annabelle was pleased with what the fortune teller had said. It was Cynthia's turn But in her case it was different.

"Annabelle, could you please excuse us for a moment, this won't take long" said the Lady, Annabelle looked disappointed but obeyed, Cynthia gave Annabelle a reassuring smile that it was okay, she was going to be fine and she could wait outside with no worries. Annabelle exited the tent without saying a word.

"You cannot find a truer friend than her, Cynthia" the lady said with a small smile on her face.

"Madam-" Cynthia began to say, "Please call me Fereleth, which is my true name" the Gypsy lady interrupted her smiling back at Cynthia. Cynthia felt confused over all of this.

"Now let us begin!" said Fereleth picking up her cards, when she noticed the bracelet Cynthia had on.

"That bracelet, how beautiful. Your father made it for you, he really put all his love in its craftsmanship" Fereleth said.

"I never Met my father, I was adopted, abandoned in a convents doorstep, this doesn't make any sense!" Cynthia pointed out. Her head was beginning to hurt.

Fereleth just looked at her with a small smirk, somehow she looked like she knew something Cynthia didn't. She placed the cards on the table and began talking.

"The cards tell me you came from a long line of royalty. Your childhood, you lived in obscurity, not favored by your family because of your heritage. Always shunned by them, your mother took you with her, I see a great hall, people welcoming you treating you with respect…" Fereleth suddenly paused, and looked at Cynthia with wide eyes.

"I see a man, very handsome, whose eyes fell upon you, I see children, twins, a death, grief, pain, sorrow, infidelity, anger, lots of anger and deceit" Fereleth said looking at Cynthia with Blank eyes as if she was looking at the future.

"Is this my future you speak of?" Cynthia asked rather scared.

"No, my child. This is your past!" Said Fereleh rather Puzzled, this was making Cynthia very confused, how could this be her past? This could not be, this lady was crazy, she thought.

"What is in my future? My present?" asked Cynthia rather upset, she was not up for games.

Fereleth looked at Cynthia, like she didn't want to go on with the fortune telling, but Cynthia urged her to continue.

"… I see you running and escaping the grasp of those who made you suffer, I see a man grieving, full of pain and regret" Fereleth continued. "I see a new start, a new beginning a new life, but I see your past returning to your life, the present and your future entwining" she said.

"What?! I don't understand anything!" Cynthia said rather upset.

"You are being protected, watched over" Fereleth said "A god is watching over you, child!"

"What do you mean a God?" Asked Cynthia, This was all too weird for her.

"You must be careful, he is dangerous" said Fereleth "and he will not stop until he has what he wants!"

All of a sudden Fereleth's eyes went blank as if she fell on a trance and said:

"By the time of the new moon, your past will entwine with your present, and your future will not be as you imagine, Fidelity shall be your name once more! And mischief will return to thee!"

Cynthia turned pale in an instant, a gush of wind entered the tent and flyers were scattered all over. She didn't understand what was going on, she wanted to run but she was so scared she couldn't move. Fereleth fell out of her trance, she looked quite scared herself.

"Oh goodness child, I am so sorry! It was not my intention to scare you please forgive me!" said Fereleth

"No, it's ok… I… I better leave!" said Cynthia, getting up, she motioned to give money to Fereleth but she stopped her.

"No, please on the house! For you and your friend!" said Fereleth, "But please, promise me you will be careful, you are attracting powers that are far beyond your understanding!" Fereleth finished saying.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Cynthia confused.

"You will, in due time you will!" Fereleth said and with that Cynthia left the tent, she practically dragged Annabelle away from the place. Annabelle kept asking what was going on with her, but Cynthia refused to give an answer.

Cynthia was back at her house, Annabelle decided to stay for the night and went to her house to get her things for the sleep over. Annabelle had arrived at Cynthia's place and was talking to Sister Tarja in the living room, Cynthia was in the kitchen making some Lemonade. She couldn't get that experience earlier that evening out of her head. All of a sudden she began hearing whispers, multiple whispers, of men and women, all saying things but Cynthia couldn't comprehend what they were saying, she felt someone watching her, excruciating pain began surging on her head. Cynthia let go of the glass cup she had on her hand, she didn't hear it shatter on the floor. She fell down to a fetal position on the floor and began screaming.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Her eyes were glowing a bright green light. Tarja and Annabelle ran in to the kitchen and saw Cynthia lying on the floor Screaming and convulsing. They picked her up and Annabelle quickly called 911.

 

****

Asgard 25 years ago:

 

The Funeral was taking place. Many people were crying, Sigyn’s father, Iwaldi and Sigyn’s five brothers and Sisters were crying at their loving big sisters demise. Frigga, Odin, Loki and Thor were present of course, Loki, Odin and Thor had their ceremonial armors on, along with their Helmets. Loki trying to contain himself he wanted to be in the boat with Sigyn’s body, burn along with her. The boat was full of purple flowers, and “Sigyn” was dressed in a black silk dress, and a veil covered her face. He felt someone grab his hand, when he looked to see who it was, he saw Frigga who gave him a small smile, her eyes were filled with tears, and Loki could not hold it anymore and a tear escaped his eyes, he lowered his head so no one would notice. Freya and her Valkyries were present as well, the time came when they had to throw the flamed arrows toward the boat, Freya and Iwaldi and Sigyn’s Brothers did the honors, not before Iwaldi saying the following words:

 

“May you join our ancestors, be among the stars to shine upon us all, and watch over your loved ones, my daughter, my Sigyn farewell!” tears cascaded out of his eyes. Loki felt his heart sink even more.

 

With those last words Odin gave the order and they shot towards the boat, flames rose up incinerating the body along with the boat. Amora was present, he eyes reflected the flames on the boat, next to her were two very handsome men, one was very muscular, and husky and the other one has not as husky but just as muscular, they both had Long black hair, one had green eyes the other one had hazel eyes. They had tears in their eyes, when the husky one of them spoke,

 

“How could Father be so cruel to our darling stepmother, to drive her to do this Jormungand?”

“Fenris, I am asking myself the same question! I really loved her as a mother!” answered Jormungand containing his tears.

“First our brothers and now this? What more is there to come?” asked Fenris

“I don’t know Brother” said Jormungand

“Pray tell, where is your sister Hela?” Amora interrupted the brothers, “I thought she was fond of your stepmother as well” she finished, the brothers looked at Amora, but Jormungand answered her question,

 

“Sister refused to come, she said this was nothing but a sick joke, we don’t know why she said that though” 

Amora had a small smirk on her face for she knew Hela could not be fooled, though she wasn’t loyal towards her father, she doubted Hela was going to tell Loki the truth. Fenris, Hela and Jormungand, were Loki’s children on a previews relationship with another woman, a witch named Angerboda, but it did not last so long, Angerboda and Loki went their separate ways but not before giving Loki three children. When Sigyn and Loki were married Loki introduced them to her, Sigyn treated them with such respect and maternal love that the three children could not help but grow fond of her. So it was of no surprise that they were upset at the way Loki treated Sigyn. Loki was not that much of a father to his three children, and they resented that, they were much closer to their stepmother than to their father. The ceremony was over and everyone proceeded to the banquet hall, except Loki who went back to his chambers and locked himself in them.

His screams lasted for days, people thought the youngest Prince of Asgard had gone mad, Thor tried to enter his brothers’ chambers but Loki had locked it with magic, people heard him screaming and breaking things inside the room, crystal and wood alike. Loki teleported in to Sigyn’s chambers and slept on her bed smelling the last traces of Sigyn’s scent. He picked up one of her gowns from the wardrobe, and simply cuddled with it, he walked and touched her books on the shelves, he reached her vanity, touched her scents, looked at her jewelry, her brush, he saw some strands of her hair tangled on it, and then he stopped as he noticed the necklace His mother had given her for their wedding and a symbol of her new status as Princes of Asgard. He picked up the necklace from the vanity, tangled it on his fingers of his right hand and began crying loud, he transported himself back to his chambers with the golden necklace tangled his hand, he couldn’t stop crying, screaming, and pulling his hair. He refused to eat for days, all he wanted was to die, he even considered suicide, throwing himself from the highest balcony was the best option, joining her for eternity. 

 

This lasted for a week and a half, the people who lived near by the palace said that there was a mad man or a wolf within the walls of the palace of Asgard. That was when Frigga could not withstand it any longer and with her magic she broke the spell that kept the door locked. When she entered the room it was a disaster, everything was broken mirrors, books, the furniture was shattered but were was Loki? Then she saw him naked and bloody on the floor, he bit his arm and had an open wound and blood spattering on the floor, her son had gone mad, she picked up his green shirt, which was near him and wrapped it on his bloody wrist. Frigga called her servants and guards to take him to the healing room. He spent a whole week there, he kept on repeating his wife’s name, had high fevers and was sweating thoroughly.

 

“My son, please you must get better. My heart cannot take it any longer” Frigga whispered to her son as she conjured healing spells.

Loki was delirious, many feared he was going to die, until one day he finally opened his eyes, Weak and tired with tears falling on his cheeks. Frigga saw him looking at her and got up from her chair, putting the book she was reading aside.

“My son, you are awake!” she said with a hint of joy in her voice.

“Mother, I do not wish to live any longer, why did you save me and healed me?” he asked his mother rather upset.

“Loki, you care not for your poor mother’s heart?!” she said caressing his head, tears falling from her eyes at the sight of her son like this.

 

“It was my fault, I drove her to do this, I deserve to die!” answered Loki, while looking at the ceiling. Frigga sat next to him on the bed and hugged him, she kissed his head and caressed his cheeks like she used to do when he was but a boy.

“My son, you made a mistake, you are brave to admit you did, but her actions were her own, not yours! She made a choice, now you must rise and move on.” She said, more tears fell from Loki’s eyes caused by her words. Frigga motioned to pick something from the bedside table,

 

“You had this tangled on your hand when I found you” she said, revealing the golden necklace that once belonged to her.

“She never took it off” Loki said “You can have it back if you wish” he continued.

 

“No, I gave it to her as a gift, not a loan. It belonged to her and she wore it as a way to show you she was faithful to you, and your family, keeping it near her heart!” Frigga answered. “Keep it beside yours to keep her near you always!” she said and placed it around his neck, that moment in Silence he swore never to take it off. And he never did.

 

A week later in the main hall everyone was eating their breakfast when a familiar figure appeared, everyone was surprised, Loki was better, well dressed, his old self was back, at least on the outside, part of his heart was missing. Thor rose from his chair and greeted him patting him softly on his back.

“Brother, good to see you again, come join us!” Thor said motioning to move forward. Their mother looked at them relieved to see her sons together talking and eating. Though she knew her youngest son will never be the same after all of this.

 

Many Years passed, as Heimdall was watching the nine realms, he set his eyes on Midgard watching as Little Sigyn played and ran through a park, smiling, giggling and happy, Growing day by day in to the young woman, that she once was.

 

-End of 25 years ago arch.

 

Buffalo New York, present time

 

Cynthia was lying on a hospital bed with a drip on her left arm. The voices were gone, but she could still feel a strange presence near her. She opened her eyes, and saw her mother near her Annabelle was eating a chocolate bar, sign she was very nervous, and worried 

“What happened to me?” Cynthia said with a drowsy voice.

“She’s up!” said Annabelle walking near the bed.

“My child you must not get up!” said Tarja pushing Cynthia back softly. “You must rest, we will talk tomorrow, now rest” and with that said Cynthia closed her eyes and fell soundly asleep.

Tarja left the room for a moment leaving Annabelle with Cynthia, as she went to get coffee,

“Something is not right…” she said to herself looking up with angry eyes. For she knew more than anyone, Old Habits die hard especially for a Valkyrie. But she was no fool she knew what was going on, He was near and she felt his presence even if she could not see him. In a faint distance she heard the laughter of the trickster god, and she knew it to be true, something was definitely not right.

\---------------  
A/N: I have no words to express my gratitude towards my readers the comments, the feedback I never expected this to happen, I love to write, and having lovely readers like you guys gives my heart so much joy!!!! thank you so much! stay tuned for chapter 6, its gonna be juicy! I finished the 25 years ago arch but I will write more flashbacks. this story is unfolding little by little thank you for following Oceans Of time! :D

-Veronica


	6. Chapter 6- We are certainly going to have Fun

Chapter 6:

We are certainly going to have Fun.

***A/N: Listen to Noor By Azam Ali it's the music I hear in the very first Scene of this chapter. Enjoy! :D and once again thank you for your support and comments! keep up the reviews and Votes :D * ******

****

 

Cynthia felt the bright light of the sun on her face, warm and pleasant, when she opened her eyes she was no longer in her hospital bed, but else were, the place looked like a paradise, flowers of all kinds of colors and sizes there were Pillars made of marble, Cynthia’s clothes changed as well she had a beautiful purple dress on with silver embroideries, soft fabric falling from one of her arms as she walked towards the corridor made of red marble she saw someone sitting at the end of it, a woman a beautiful woman, reading a book, with curly strawberry blonde hair. She had an air of great majesty, her clothing’s were golden and beige. She looked up at Cynthia and gave her a warm smile.

 

“You are just in time for tea” said the woman

“Tea?” asked Cynthia “have we met before?” she continued.

“Many times! But how silly of me I forgot you do not remember me!” answered the woman

“I’m confused, I’m sorry” said Cynthia

“Don’t be child!” said the Woman “I am Frigga, and no need to present yourself, I know who you are!” said the woman who Identified as Frigga.

Cynthia just remained quiet looking at her confused. Frigga, as in the Goddess of Beauty, Love and Marriage? Cynthia thought and it seemed as Frigga could read her mind,

“Not like my dear, I am!” She said

Cynthia’s Eyes widened in surprise, Frigga laughed at Cynthia’s Reaction,

“Sit!” Said Frigga Cynthia didn’t know what to say but she sat down at the woman’s command, she looked at her surroundings, the place looked like it came out of a fairy tale. The balcony had a view towards an open valley were there were dogs, horses running, and birds flying, nearby she could see a small pond with ducks floating and playing happily. The wind was cool and pleasant to the touch. Frigga served Cynthia tea, with some cakes, Cynthia drank and ate quietly, the cakes were delicious, Cynthia had never tasted anything like it, and the tea was also delicious, Frigga just looked at Cynthia with a small smile then her attention went elsewhere,

 

“Ah! Our other two guests are here!” Said Frigga, Cynthia turned around and saw two boys standing behind her, one had raven black hair with blue eyes and the other one brown hair with green eyes, both had a very pale complexion. Cynthia felt a strange connection towards them and had the urge to hug them, but she contained herself.

“Amma, sorry we are late” said the boy with brown hair.

“Mor! You look so young!” said the boy with raven black hair.

“She does not know us brother, remember that…” the boy with brown hair said, He looked at Cynthia with a sad stare. “I am Vali and this is Narvi my twin brother” the boy with brown hair continued.

“Pleased to meet you” said Cynthia smiling at the two boys. They each sat down next to her and served themselves some tea with cakes. They could not stop looking towards Cynthia, when Frigga Spoke.

 

“Cynthia, we have been watching you, seeing you grow in to a fine young woman, what you were deprived of in the past you have gained in this one…” she said, Cynthia looked at her confused.

 

“I know this is all confusing Mo… I mean Cynthia, but soon you will understand” Said Narvi

 

“Things always happen for a reason, you have finally become the woman my son needs, and he the man that you deserve” Said Frigga, She gabbed Cynthia’s hand, the later flinched, but remained still as Frigga continued “Confusing I know, but in due time everything will come to place”

 

“But… I don’t know your son…” said Cynthia

 

“You do, look deep in your heart and you will see him there, he is closer than you think!” said Frigga, she looked towards the valley and continued “you must leave for now, but we shall meet again, I promise”

 

Cynthia nodded and got up from her seat, she remained speechless, and when Cynthia turned to leave Vali stopped her and asked,

“Cynthia… can I, I mean we… Give you a Hug?” he was shy about it, but Cynthia smiled and agreed, as both young boys hugged Cynthia she couldn’t help feel a warm sensation in her heart but at the same time sadness. When she released the boys she saw both of them with tears in their eyes, a tear escape one of her eyes as well, though she didn’t know why. She looked at them one last time Frigga was standing behind the boys near the table, when everything began to ripple and turned dark, she heard a whisper say:

“Until we meet again... Mother…” and everything fell Silent.

 

Cynthia heard a Beeping sound, while her eyes popped open, her eyes focused in seconds and she saw she was in a hospital room. Anabelle was asleep on a nearby couch and her mother was nowhere to be seen. There was a doctor present however, he was checking her pulse, he wore a surgical mask and cap, his eyes were hypnotic though and he looked at her with compassion. Cynthia looked at her surroundings but her head began to spin all she could remember was that strange dream she woke up from. Cynthia felt nauseous and was going to vomit, she needed that can they always have under the hospital bed, the doctor somehow knew, he produced the can and grabbed Cynthia’s hair while she began releasing a reddish liquid. She felt horrible and was embarrassed. Cynthia wiped her mouth and said,

“I am so sorry you had to see that doctor” she didn’t dare look at him.

“This is my job miss” said the doctor, “I am used seeing worse than simple vomit” he concluded. He had a very Strong masculine and soothing voice that brought ease to Cynthia.

“Am I contagious, that you must wear a surgical mask?” asked Cynthia, the doctor released a chuckle

“I only do it for precaution, I must protect myself as well” he said

In that precise moment a nurse entered the room, along with Sister Tarja. She noticed Cynthia was awake and ran towards her letting go of a bag she had on her hand.

“Olet herättää rakas! (You have awaken Love!) How are you feeling My Cynthia” Said Tarja

“Minusta tuntuu paremmalta, mutsi! (I feel better, Mom!)” Cynthia replied in Finnish with a smile on her face. Suddenly she heard someone snore, the sounds came from the couch, Annabelle was snoring so loud it made Cynthia Laugh. Tarja laughed softly and said,

“She has not left your side, since you got here”

Cynthia looked at Annabelle’s sleeping figure with sweetness. Suddenly she remembered what the Gypsy fortune teller told her: “You will never find a truer friend than her”

 

Suddenly the doctor cleared his throat and their attention went towards him.

“Miss Waldotir, after this final treatment you will be good to go” he said, motioning the nurse, a blonde woman with glasses and very lean Figure in a dark green scrub to administer the medication.

“Thank you Doctor” said Cynthia, the doctor made a gesture as if he said you’re welcome. He continued writing notes on his pad.

“Mutsi, I woke up from the strangest dream a few minutes ago” Said Cynthia

“What was it about?” asked Tarja

“Well… I dreamt About the Norse Goddess Frigga, and two boys named Vali and the Other Narvi, It was so weird” said Cynthia. Suddenly they heard a loud bang on the floor, the doctor had dropped his note pad he bent and picked it up.

“Forgive me, I tend to be clumsy at times” he said, then he urged the nurse to accompany him, and left the room not before saying, “have a good day Miss Waldotir!” and with that he exited the room, the nurse following behind.

“That dream was rather odd” Said Tarja with a soft smile on her face, but she knew more than that.

 

In that moment Annabelle woke up, when she saw Cynthia she got up quickly and ran towards her, giving her a hug,

“You are awake! And you look much better… why do you smell like Puke?” Said Annabelle. Cynthia pointed at the bowl and Annabelle retched at the sight of vomit. “O.k. that wasn’t necessary” she finished.

“Sorry” Said Cynthia Laughing a bit embarrassed

“It’s cool! Your mom and I were talking and… we think you should go to a Psychiatrist, this isn’t normal Cindy!” Said Annabelle. Cynthia Shrugged.

“She is Right, Kulta! Please Promise me you will see a doctor, that way I will feel better letting you live on your own in New York City!” Said Tarja

“Very Well Mutsi, Annie I Promise I will” Said Cynthia looking at them.

 

Meanwhile in the Employees Lounge at the hospital the doctor and nurse entered and there were two exact copies of themselves unconscious their heads facing the table. The doctor took his mask off and suddenly the Doctor and Nurse Transformed in to The God of Mischief and Amora the Enchantress.

“Finally Away from those Hideous Drabs” said Loki fixing his dark green suit and tie.

“You were the one who insisted to see her!” Said Amora fixing her tight black jeggings and green blouse, under a black denim jacket that only covered half her torso and golden high heel shoes.

“I had to see how she was doing! I was worried, hopefully the healing spell I executed and the potion you gave her through her veins will help her.” Said Loki.

“She will, though what happened to her was not normal, I sensed a great amount of energy within her, and never sensed that in her before her reversal spell” Said Amora, looking surprised.

“Neither have I, perhaps this developed after her second Puberty, that dream she mentioned gave me the biggest Curiosity” Said Loki Puzzled. Amora Nodded.

“Curiosity Killed the Skogkatt” said Amora playfully with a Smile on her face “My dear friend these two will awaken soon” she continued motioning at the unconscious Doctor and Nurse. 

“Perhaps a Cat is what I should turn in to!” Said Loki Playfully “Come my friend, there are games afoot!” He finished leaving the metal notepad on the table in front of the unconscious doctor and left with Amora.

 

A week later:

New York City.

 

“So you say those dreams are frequent?” Asked a woman with a thick feminine voice.

“Yes, I don’t know how to explain it doctor! Am I going Crazy?!” Asked Cynthia wide eyed, laying on a couch at a doctor’s Office, The doctor was a heavy, yet beautiful and elegant looking African American woman, her name was Dr. Mercedes Wilson, a very Prominent Psychiatrist in the City.

“No my dear, I haven’t come to that conclusion just yet and you do seem very functional, I believe is your lack of rest and hard work, I recommend taking walks in the park at least an hour a day and some tea, I will see you next week and then I shall determine if you need medication or not” Said Dr. Wilson with a chuckle.

“Ok Doctor, and thank you” said Cynthia Looking back at the ceiling closing her eyes for a second.

 

Two hours later:

Washington Square Park, New York City:

The god of mischief and the enchantress were standing near a bench at the park, they both looked like executives with suits on. Amora wearing a tight knee length tube skirt, when they took sight of Cynthia walking and listening to music from a square contraption, while drinking something.

 

“I still don’t know how you are going to make her notice you!” Said Amora

 

“Very easy, my dear friend” Said Loki with a playful smile, he made a circular motion with one of his hands, suddenly she noticed that Cynthia Looked uneasy and began speeding her pace. Loki walked forward and Cynthia Bumped right in front of him spilling the contents of the Cup, which was very hot.

 

"OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY SIR!" said Cynthia, she took out a napkin from her duffle bag and tried to help him clean up.

 

"Miss It is all right! You really don't have to apologize" said Loki.

 

Cynthia had not even looked at him. "No, I must! I really must! I am so clumsy, I don't know what came over me!" when she looked up at him, her eyes widened.

Loki noticed the look of Surprise on Cynthia’s face and smiled.

"It is not every day One bumps or gets a brazing hot drink Spilled on ones shirt by such a beautiful young lady" said Loki.

Cynthia was turning red.

"At least let me pay for the dry cleaning, I am so sorr-" she began to say.

 

"-Miss, I told you not to apologize and nonsense! I will accept nothing of the sort, But I would accept a Smile" Cynthia couldn't help but blush yet again.

 

Cynthia Looked Puzzled but she smiled at his request,

 

"There now, you should smile more often, it compliments your beauty" Said Loki

 

Cynthia and Loki Laughed together at his comment. He could tell she was feeling a bit ashamed.

 

"I feel like I have seen you in another place, It's like I know you, But from where?" Asked Cynthia, Looking awkward after asking the question.

 

"Perhaps In another Life" Said Loki.

 

Cynthia chuckled and asked, "You believe in past lives?"

 

"This universe is so vast and so big anything can happen, and no one knows what is truly out there in the afterlife" Said Loki.

 

"My faith Says Otherwise" Cynthia said.

 

"Really? What is your faith, if I may ask?" Asked Loki.

 

"I am Catholic" Cynthia answered.

 

"Ah catholic! Pray, what is your name?" he asked her though thinking how Ironic all of this was.

 

"Cynthia Waldotir, at your service!" She said. Loki felt his plan was working to perfection, he couldn’t help but Smile at the thought.

 

"Gunnar Golmen, at yours!" said Loki, with a mischievous Smirk and kissed her hand,

 

“Charmed!” Said Cynthia and Loki noticed that her cheeks had turned crimson.

 

“Doctor Golmen… you will be late for your meeting” Said Amora not looking Amused for one bit over this charade. Cynthia looked at her confused and shy.

“Ah yes, Inga! Thank you” Said Loki, “Hopefully we shall meet again, Miss Cynthia, Good day” and with that He and Amora left.

 

When they were at a safe distance Amora gave Loki a killer look,

 

“Inga?! You could have picked a better name for me, Loki!” She said

“What? Inga is a lovely name, it suits you perfectly” he said with a huge grin on his face.

“You are crossing the line, Silver Tongue!” Said Amora, looking straight at his eyes annoyed, Loki let a small laugh escape him.

“Come Inga! Or I shall be late” Loki Motioned as his grin got even bigger, Amora made a soft growl following behind and mumbled “I can’t Believe I agreed to do this!”

 

Later that afternoon

NYU

Cynthia had arrived just in time for class, Norse Mythology, It was the first day of their new semester. She saw Annabelle Sitting on the first row near the Professors podium, she walked towards the front and sat on the seat next to Annabelle, placing her books on the table.

 

“Hey How did it go?” Annabelle asked in a whisper so she would not attract attention to herself referring to Cynthia’s psychiatrist’s appointment.

“Went rather well, at the moment she can’t tell if I’m crazy or not!” said Cynthia Laughing Softly.

“You’re not crazy! You are just under a lot of stress” Said Annabelle “and honestly everyone is crazy in their own way” she finished.

“Yeah, I bear witness to that, I live with you!” Said Cynthia with a Huge Grin.

“I’m Crazy, I don’t deny it!” Said Annabelle sticking her tongue out at Cynthia.

“And I wouldn’t have you any other way!” Said Cynthia Laughing and hugging her friend.

 

“Good afternoon Class!” A man’s voice echoed, their professor had arrived.

 

Cynthia’s Face turned Pale and her mouth flew open. “No…” She said in a low voice, her eyes following the masculine figure in front of her. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

 

“Welcome to this New Semester, I am Dr. Gunnar Golmen and I will be your Professor, during this term” Said the handsome man with slick black hair, he had a very mischievous smile on his face “We are certainly going to have Fun!” He finished, smiling even wider, his eyes on Cynthia the whole time.


	7. Nothing gets pass by you does it?

Chapter 7:

 

Nothing Gets Pass by you does it?

 

Cynthia’s eyes were wide on surprise, her mouth wide open, her face was pale and her rosy cheeks were more of a green tone. The man that she happened to spill tea on earlier that day happened to be her Norse Mythology professor. She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her but alas it was impossible. Annabelle Noticed Cynthia’s face and asked her,

“What’s wrong with you?!” Cynthia snapped out of her trance, covered her face with both hands elbows on her desk and answered in a low tone of voice so the professor wouldn’t hear her.

“Him!”

“Him who? The professor?!” asked Annabelle a bit Surprised.

“Yes!” Snapped Cynthia but remained with a low tone of voice, she didn’t want call attention, that would make her feel worse than she was feeling.

“Oh my god, you slept with him!” said Annabelle with wide eyes.

“NO!” Cynthia shouted and everyone in the room including the Professor looked at her, everything fell silent.

Professor Golmen looked at Cynthia and Annabelle, he had a playful smirk on his face and his eyes were rather sparkly as he walked towards them.

“Care to share the gossip ladies?” He said.

“Sorry Professor, it’s nothing important” Annabelle answered for both of them.

“I see, in the near future I’d advise you to keep the gossip outside of my class! Understood?!” as he scolded both of them his face turned serious. He gave a sense of authority that sent chills down Cynthia’s spine.

“Sorry Professor, it won’t happen again” Said Cynthia in a low tone of voice she had never been so embarrassed in her life.

“It better not!” He addressed Cynthia, she looked down ashamed. He walked towards his podium and began to address the class,

“Norse Mythology, what is it, those Deities the Vikings used to worship, now forgotten and fallen in to human myth” he smirked and continued “who here can name a God or Goddess from the Norse Pantheon?” a Student raised his hand, Professor Golmen gave him permission to speak.

“Odin, Thor… um…Baldur?” Said The student.

“Correct!” Said the professor, turning his back on the whole class to write on the black board, though “Gunnar” didn’t like hearing those names. Everyone Acknowledged, The All father and his brother before him.

“Loki” He heard a familiar voice behind him say, he turned to look at Cynthia who looked straight at him, with a shy smile, her blue eyes looking straight to his green eyes. Suddenly he noticed Cynthia Blushed and it seemed as she still hadn’t notice. 

“Yes, What about him?” Professor Golmen Addressed Cynthia.

“He is the God of mischief, lies, Fire and tricks, The trickster god, Brother of Odin, they call him the Fired haired God, due to his bright red hair” Cynthia Finished

“Wait, wasn’t Loki, the freak that attacked New York City Two years ago?!” Said a student behind Cynthia.

Then then all of the students began murmuring loudly remembering and telling their stories of their experiences that retched day, some were in that area, others weren’t in New York when those events occurred. Loki could hear words like “Maniac” “Crazy” “Looser” “Scary” coming out of the mouths of his students. His fist began to tighten, He banged his podium loudly ordering his students to be quiet when Cynthia said loudly,

“I was there when it all happened, some of those Aliens were going to kill me, If it wasn’t for Iron man who saved me” she looked at professor Golmen, with a serene face and then turned her head to address the whole class, some of her class mates looked at her rather surprised. Loki couldn’t believe what he was hearing, the girl Iron Man was carrying that day of the attack was actually SIGYN! He thought it was but a mere mortal that looked like her, for he believed Sigyn was dead, and his mind played a trick on him. But now he knew it was actually her, Loki had forgotten the memory of that “Illusion” but now the flash back felt as if it was yesterday. He maintained a poker face in front of the class but he was breaking on the inside, he continued to speak after he ordered the whole class to be quiet.

“Now, since there seems to be quite an interest on the God of mischief, we shall start with him! There is a lot of stories that do involve him. So why not?” Professor “Golmen” finished with half a smirk and his eyes wrinkling with a very mischievous look, which gave Cynthia and Annabelle chills down their spine.

his lips twisted, there was definitely something odd about this Professor and she really did not want to find out, unlike other people that would actually enjoy snooping in other people’s business, there was a certain darkness in Professor Golmen that gave Cynthia the creeps.

 

Later that day 6:00 PM:

Cynthia was watching television in the living room, while Annabelle was talking on the phone with her Boyfriend.

“Paul says Hi” Said Annabelle behind Cynthia, quite chipper.

“Hi Paul!” Said Cynthia loudly so he could hear her over the phone.

“He’s asking how you are feeling. - She’s Fine!” Said Annabelle answering for Cynthia.

“I’m SO, SO, getting better!” Said Cynthia loudly twisting her lips and wrinkling her eyes at Annabelle. Annabelle stuck her tongue out at Cynthia in a playful way and left the living room closing her bedroom door behind her.

 

Cynthia rolled her eyes and let out a sigh as she kept watching Television, the 6 o’ clock news were on, they were talking about none other than the avengers, and how they stopped a ship transporting human traffic from Africa. With them was a blonde man with a hammer he was rather handsome and Cynthia felt an odd sensation as she had seen that man before, but when? She didn’t know. 

“So many strange things have been going on but… Why?!” Cynthia asked herself. She shut off the television set, got up and headed to her room, it has been a long day for her and she could not stop thinking of Professor Golmen and the things that happened to her that day. _Odd Turn of events alright_ ,She thought.

 

Meanwhile on the other side of town 6:00 PM in a very fancy penthouse Loki was watching the news, Tony Stark was talking to a reporter, Thor, Hawk Eye and Bruce Banner, were behind the man of Iron. All he could remember was the day of the invasion, where one of the Chitauri almost killed Sigyn!

 

“My Sigyn…” he whispered as he took a big gulp of his ale, “Because of me you almost got killed, what I saw that day was not a mere illusion, you were real! Why did I realize this just now!?” he continued and took another sip of his Ale, “WHY?!” he finished and so did his ale. He got up went to the bar, and with magic he produced another pint of Ale and took another big gulp. Loki looked horrible his shirt was unbuttoned his hair was a mess and his eyes were red, as if he was crying or perhaps, deprived sleep or…

 

“You are drunk my friend!” said Amora from behind him,

“What difference does it make? I was right in front of her and I took it as a mere ILUSION!” Loki said Wobbling from side to side as he walked, and spilling his ale as he did so.

 

“Everything I touch DIES!” He fell back on the floor dropping his ale and spilling it all over the carpet “I was… going to drink that!” He said whining like a little boy. Amora looked at the Television set ignoring Loki’s childish behavior and noticed Thor was on the screen her eyes sparkled yet her gaze looked sad.

 

“Your brother looks exquisite, as always” said Amora biting her lips her hands forming fists and her eyes lustful.

 

“He always does, but what about me? Even Sigyn found my brother handsome, everyone did” Said Loki bitterly, his stare absent.

“Oh love you are handsome as well, get up and fix yourself” said Amora as she walked towards him, extended her hand to him and helped him get up, with her magic she cleaned the Ale that Loki had spilled all over the carpet. 

 

“In fact I have missed you and those fun moments we always had in your bed chamber, keeping each other company when we felt most lonely” she continued, as she began to caress Loki’s head tracing her hands until she reached his chest.

“Don’t you miss those nights my friend?” she finished as she kept on caressing him, her face looked playful, with a hint of mischief in her eyes. Loki stepped away from her saying,

“Those days are long gone, I grew tired of you!” he said tilting from side to side.

“Oh I know your attention has fallen on Sigyn, but let’s face it, she has no memory of you and you and I have Needs! Just for tonight?” Amora replied with a pouty face, yet a naughty grin appeared on her face right after. All of a sudden her appearance changed to that of Sigyn, just as Loki remembered her before all of this madness occurred. Loki was stupefied his mouth wide open and eyes with a surprised stare.

“Is this better?” she asked him “perhaps this can give you more enthusiasm towards the Idea” Amora finished. Amora didn’t have time to blink, when Loki jumped on top of her teleporting them to his bedroom.

 

 

Next day, early morning 7:00 AM

 

Cynthia was sipping her coffee and reading the newspaper, when her Cellphone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her mother, the screen said “MUTSI” she quickly picked it up.

“Hello!” Cynthia answered the Phone

“My child How are you!?” said sister Tarja

“I’m Fine, in fact I feel better!” said Cynthia

“Really? Are you going to the doctor as we instructed?” said Tarja her voice a bit suspicious.

“Yeeees MAAAAAH!” said Cynthia playfully yet telling her the truth, her face reflecting a very sarcastic Façade.

“What have a told you about that Tone?! Remember you have an appointment at nine this morning! Just called you to remind you, you have a good morning, I love you!” said Tarja on the other line. Cynthia’s face was shocked as in she had forgotten her Doctor’s appointment with the physician, her hands over her mouth, her eyes were wide as she got up and headed to her room to get dressed.

“Sowy, and I love you too Bye” said Cynthia with a pouty face, and hung up.

 

Cynthia sat on her bed looking at her sketch pad, there was a picture of the man she saw in her previous dreams and another was of Doctor Gunnar Golmen, he was so handsome, she though and the likeness towards the man in her dreams was uncanny, she wondered if he dreams were trying to tell her something. She gazed on them for a moment, released a sigh, closed the sketch, got up and headed to her closet to get some clothes.

 

Buffalo New York 7:10 AM,

 

Tarja had hung up her phone when she felt a strange presence behind her, she quickly turned to look and there was nobody, but she knew she was not alone in the room,

“Show yourself! I can feel you, it is unwise to conceal yourself from a Valkyrie!”

“You should know that I was not trying to conceal myself, I was simply trying to call your attention” Said the voice of a Man She knew all too well, Loki.

“Why are you here?” asked Tarja looking for him yet all there was there was a mere empty room.

“I am not here in its entirety, I am but an Illusion, but I do wish to speak to you about my Sigyn” Said Loki firmly.

“Your Sigyn?! You lost that right long ago, Lie smith!” said Tarja firmly.

“DO NOT TEST ME VALKERIE, FOR YOU MAY STILL HAVE SOME ABILITIES BUT YOUR BODY IS FRAGILE AND WEAK!” Loki screamed at her with anger and he threatened her.

“WE SHALL SEE, I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU TRICKSTER!” Tarja answered back with the same intensity.

“Now, now, I am not looking for a war we work for a common interest, we shall speak today at noon, at your office, and please, do tell your Valkyries to keep their guard down, I come in peace” said Loki, with a much softer tone. And with that his presence left the room, Tarja was once again alone in her house.

“Nothing Passes your sight, does it Trickster?!” Tarja Said to herself, with a soft chuckle looking rather annoyed. She then walked towards her room upstairs to prepare herself for what the day had to in store.

 

****

A/N: finally!!!! CHAPTER SEVEN! I am so Sorry! :( College took a toll on me, but I am back, YAY! thank you all for your patience and your support! I have been thinking in writing a Christmas special but now I am not so Sure... what you guys think? any suggestions? anyways Again thank you!!! and about this chapter... well... Sorry... But not sorry, it was bound to happen ;) haha! enjoy and Happy holidays! Expect chapter 8 tomorrow!!!


	8. Chapter 8- If only You knew

Chapter 8:

If only you knew

 

“Get off my Bed!” Said Loki, with an angry face at Amora who was lying naked in his bed after a night of aggressive sex.

“Oh please Loki don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy this!” Said Amora coyly

“I was drunk! You took advantage of me! And using the appearance of Sigyn, how dare you?!” Snapped Loki.

“Oh please! How many times did you use your brothers’ appearance to get under my skirt!? Please Loki, don’t act so innocent!” Amora Snapped Back.

“That was then, this is now!” Said Loki raising his eyebrow, “This will not repeat itself” He finished firmly as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” ask Amora.

“I have some Business to attend, this does not concern you!” Loki answered back rather crossed. He threw Amora her shirt and said “you better be out of this bed and my room when I return, your beauty can only get you so far, I be careful if I were you, do not test me!” Amora twisted her lips and pushed a strand of her blond locks aside as she observed Loki’s naked figure closing the bathroom door behind him. She let out a small chuckle and said to herself.

“We shall see, my friend…”

 

Later that day 3:00 PM

 

“You need a Pet!” Said Annabelle she was lying on the couch reading a magazine while Cynthia was on the computer writing a paper she had to turn in.

“No, I don’t, I am a very busy woman Annie!” Cynthia Answered back

“A pet is good therapy for people who have what you’ve had!” Annabelle argued

“I am too busy for a pet, I work and I go to school, obviously I can’t!” said Cynthia

“Dad said to quit that job, if not he will take action!” Annabelle said getting up from the couch setting the magazine aside. She looked upset.

“No! I refuse to depend on anyone else, you guys have done so much for me, I’m sorry but I can’t” said Cynthia stopping what she was writing, getting up and heading to her room with her laptop. As Cynthia closed the door behind her Annabelle picked up her phone and made a phone call.

 

6:00 PM - Carters steak House (Cynthia’s Work place)

 

“Cynthia can you come to my office? I need to speak to you” Said blonde lady with a red shirt and a white name tag that said Linda Lawrence Assistant Manager.

Cynthia got in to her office where Linda was checking some paper work, Cynthia wondered what was going on until Linda spoke up,

 

“Cynthia, we know you have been one of our best employees, yet we received word of your mental health state, and I hate being the bearer of bad news… But we’re going to have to let you go!” Said Linda

 

“What? Why?!” Asked Cynthia with many emotions running through her, surprised, anger, desperation, anxiety, hate, and worse, panic.

 

“Cynthia, your health is important and we wouldn’t want you to fall with a panic attack while you are working” said Linda feeling nervous, when she saw Cynthia hyperventilating and putting her right hand on her head trying to calm herself down.

 

“This is not fair, I have been one of the best employees in this restaurant! Why are you doing this to me? Cynthia asked angry yet keeping her composure, something that she did with a lot of effort.

 

“Listen we’re doing you a favor, that way you can collect for the years you have worked for us, when you feel better you can comeback, only if your doctor certifies it of coarse” said Linda

 

“How am I going to pay my rent, my bills?” asked Cynthia tears coming out of her eyes

 

“I’m sure you will get some help dear, I know you are not alone, now take this time to rest and focus on your studies! Please don’t cry!” said Linda worried for Cynthia, she reached her desk, and handed Cynthia a napkin. Cynthia grabbed the napkin and blew her nose. All she wanted to do was dig a hole and reach China.

 

Earlier in the day 12:00 pm Buffalo New York.

 

Convent of the Blessed Sacrament:

 

The buzzer sounds as Sister Tarja was writing some paper work, and she answers it,

“Mother superior, there is a man here to see you, he is your twelve o clock appointment” said the receptionist through the intercom.

 

“Let him in!” 

 

A young nun opened the door and after her entered Loki, looking dashing as he always did, always putting appearance before anything else. The nun gave him a warning look as he entered and stayed in the door on guard.

 

“You can go Elena” Tarja Ordered her

 

“Are you sure?” Elena hesitated.

 

“Yes, I will be all right! He comes in peace” answered Tarja, giving Loki a warning look.

 

Loki gave Elena a Mocking look, as she exited the room. Once the door was closed He spoke.

 

“Your Valkyries are very protective of you, MOTHER SUPERIOR!” he had a huge grin on his face “Does that whore Freya know the exiles now work for you?” Loki finished, oh how he hated Freya.

 

“No, and she never will! I have no loyalties towards her I only serve the Princess, and no one else, and By Midgardian law she is now my daughter, and she sees me like so!” She answered back firmly.

 

“Now, now I am not contradicting you, Valkyrie, I am simply here to help you!” Said Loki

 

“Help me? I do not need your help, lie smith!” Snapped Tarja standing up.

“Oh but you do, Valkyrian wench! No matter how much you try to stop me, I will take Sigyn back to where she truly belongs!” said Loki stepping closer to Tarja’s desk, though he didn’t step much closer than he should when the whole building was swarming with Valkyries.

 

“Oh I see now, you are trying to make amends, for all you caused her, all the harm you did to her soul! She does not need you, let her be!” Tarja Shouted, as she crossed her arms, those words were like daggers straight to Loki’s heart, not even Kursed did so much harm when he pierced though his chest as Tarja’s Words did.

 

“I have made many mistakes in my life, but I don’t want Sigyn to be a victim of those mistakes any longer!” he said softly with a hint of sadness in his words. Tarja noticed he spoke the truth, she sat down on her chair and said,

 

“so you have matured it seems, you must know that I do not trust you, but it seems your motives are real” she said looking to the side “After Freya left Sigyn here I have practically raised her on my own, Only once she left me gold, so I could take care of her, and after that she never appeared again, she forgot about Sigyn, as if she never existed, I adopted her as my own, raised her, I been with her when she needed me the most, when she got sick, it was I who gave her the comfort she needed and you seem to be the only one from her past to seek her out” Tarja Finished.

 

Loki gave her a puzzled look,

 

“Sick? But a Vanir cannot get sick here on Midgard! How is that even possible?” he asked her

 

“Your majesty, That spell did more than just reverse her age…” she said looking down, “I started noticing that she got sick with Midgardian diseases that normally a Vanir nor an Æsir would get ill on. I had to vaccinate her, and then I realized that her body was no longer Vanir” Tarja finished.

 

“You mean she’s…” Loki Began, looking paler than usual.

 

“HUMAN!” said Tarja, Tears cascading from her eyes.

 

 

8:00 PM New York City, Cynthia and Annabelle’s apartment.

 

After Cynthia was fired she had taken a long walk through the park nearby her apartment and sat down on a bench for almost an hour before returning to the apartment. Once there she noticed Annabelle was not in the house, so she went straight to her room and just let herself fall flat on her face against the mattress. Her hair was a mess and her face looked horrible due to all the crying. She felt so tired, her energy drained completely, her eyelids got heavier by the second and she didn’t care if she showered or not, she cared about nothing, she wanted to die, she felt more and more heavy until she finally passed out.

A second later Loki was inside her room, in his usual prince attire, he kneeled next of Cynthia’s sleeping body, caressed her brown messy hair and her skin as he looked at her with sorrowful eyes, he whispered something to her yet it was more to himself,

 

“My Sigyn, what have I done!? I caused all of this to you!” he bit his fist trying to hold his weeping.

 

“They killed you, slow your death is, but I promise you, I will find a way to save you! Even if I must die in the process, and thus give you my immortality in its place!” He got up and with tears cascading from his eyes and left the premises.

 

Little did he know was that he was being watched, Amora was sitting in the living room of Loki’s apartment watching that touching moment, she was holding a vial with a glowing green liquid, and said to herself,

 

“Willing to sacrifice your life for your one true love my friend?” she smirked as she looked at the glowing vial, “If only you knew that I hold in my hand her Life Force!” she finished with a wicked laugh.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I want to thank everyone for their patience! I have been a space case, but I finally finished… Yay! I hope I can get the ninth chapter finished soon! And again thank you so much for the lovely comments and support!


	9. Chapter 9- much to talk about

_**A/N:** _

_**Hello,** _

_**I'm back! So sorry for the delay, college took a toll on me and I had to keep up, but I am finally in vacation so all I can say is... YAY! First off I made a few changes on the story. Keep in mind that Cynthia will not be calling her mother "Mutsi" any longer, she will be referring to her as "Äiti"! it means Mommy in Finnish, I have to thank one of my readers, from Fanfiction.net for the great help! :D SHOUT OUT TO "sieni1", thank you so much for the great help! I dedicate this New Chapter to you! <3** _

———————————  
Chapter 9:  
Much to talk about.

New York University:  
2:00 PM  
Wednesday  
"Students, can Anyone Tell me, who are Hela, Fenris, and Jormungand?" Loki, or better be Professor "Gunnar Golmen" addressed the class. Everyone was very quiet, they were all afraid to answer, since the last time a student gave him the wrong answer he grabbed him by his shirt and threw him out of his class, of course the questions were what Loki's traits were? And the student answered that he was a coward, and the court Jester plus other things that enraged Loki.  
Loki had a large and thick book with him, which talked of stories and legends of the nine realms, a book he acquired from his personal collection, He was not going to teach him those silly Midgardian stories about the nine realms as they were accustomed to hear. Suddenly when he looked towards Cynthia, he noticed something Odd, She was asleep and that got him upset, was his class so boring?  
He kept on talking as he approached Cynthia's Seat, He noticed Annabelle was not present that day. He kept on walking slowly and began to address the class,

  
"Hela is the guardian of the Norse Underworld, and is sister of Fenris, the Giant wolf and Jormungand also known as the Midgard Serpent, all children of Loki..." He paused and at the same time he let the thick book fall on top of Cynthia's desk, making a loud explosive sound that made Cynthia Jump up startled and Screaming.  
When Cynthia Realized where she was and WHO was right in front of her, she wanted to get up and run out of the class, also due to the fact that her class mates were laughing at her embarrassing deed.

  
Cynthia looked at Professor Golmen, with worried eyes and tensed body she made an awkward grin at him.  
"If you wish to portray Sleeping Beauty and not listen to my class, I suggest you head over to Tish and leave my class now, Or better yet, stay HOME! I am not here to waste my time, and neither are you, Understood?!" Professor Golmen Scolded Cynthia. She looked down embarrassed and said,

"Forgive me Professor, It won't happen again, I just had a really rough night..." Cynthia answered,  
"That is your Business! You do that again and I will remove you out of this class permanently, is that quite understood? Professor Golmen Snapped  
"... Yes Sir!" Cynthia answered him in a low tone of voice, she was so ashamed of the scene she had caused.

 

Later that day ... 4:00 PM

"EARTH TO CYNTHIA!" Annabelle snapped at Cynthia who wasn't answering her question. Cynthia awoke from her trance and replied,

"IT'S YOUR FAULT I AM UNEMPLOYED!" Cynthia Shouted, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! Ok?! I was following my father's instruction, we're doing this for your own good, and you need rest! Either way, you're going to collect from unemployment and Dad is sending you a very large check every two weeks! All he wants is for you to focus on your studies and activities that will relax you, please don't hate me!" Annabelle began to cry as she said those words to Cynthia.  
Cynthia wanted to kill her but she couldn't hate Annabelle deep inside she knew they were doing it for her own good, even though she hated depending on others, Annabelle was right, she needed to relax and take a break. Cynthia got up and gave Annabelle a hug, and they both cried together, as Cynthia said,  
"I could never hate you!"

An Hour later  
Random Super market in New York City.

Cynthia and Annabelle where doing the groceries together, since Annabelle's father had wired some money for Cynthia and Annabelle both with some extra money for the groceries, Cynthia got separated from Annabelle to search for some produce,

"The doctor said I need a balanced Diet, so that is what I shall do!" Cynthia Said To herself while she picked up a grape fruit.

"Your doctor is right, and you are wise to follow it!" said a man behind her, she turned around and discovered it was none other than Doctor Gunnar Golmen, Her Professor, Smiling back at her, He had a hypnotic smile that made Cynthia Blush, also for the fact that she couldn't forget what happened to her earlier that day in his class.

"Professor! What brings you here?" asked Cynthia looking down at her basket and still picking fruits and vegetables, Professor Golmen was doing the same.  
"I believe I am doing the same as you, shopping for food! Unless there is something else I can do here, but I am not interested in magazines!" he said playfully, that made Cynthia blush even more.  
"I'm just picking fruits and vegetables, nothing out of the ordinary, how about you?" Cynthia asked him.  
"The same as you!" Dr. Golmen replied, Cynthia out of curiosity looked to see if he had a basket, but couldn't find it, Loki or should we say Dr. Golmen with his magic produced a basket with diverse products Cynthia couldn't understand how she didn't see it!  
"As you can see the same as you!" he waved his basket at her  
"Oh! Well I must be going now my friend is waiting for me at the cash register" Cynthia said letting out a small chuckle.  
"I am headed that way too, I shall escort you!" Said Dr. Golmen. He let her walk before him. Loki couldn't help look at Cynthia from head to toe, as flashbacks of their youth would hunt him, he was remembering when he saw her for the first time after she went back to Vanaheim...

 

 

**_Asgard_ **   
**_50 years ago:_ **

  
_"Welcome Lady Freya, and welcome to all the members of the Vanir Court that escorted her" Odin All father addressed Sigyn's mother Freya, Loki stood next to his mother and elder brother Thor, they had their ceremonial armor on and each donned their respective helmets, Loki noticed one of the servant girls looking at him with a smile on her face, she had poorly taken care of hair, it was dark, but her rosy cheeks and blue eyes gave her a certain character which attracted him towards her, but how dare he notice her? She's but a servant and he a Prince of Asgard, She wore a simple purple dress, but nothing luxurious was on her, too simple for his taste. He gave her a mean look, and moved his face where his father was standing, with the corner of his eye he noticed she looked down ashamed._

 

_Two days later:_

_Loki was in a dark corner of the palace reading when he noticed the servant girl again, she was reading as well and somehow that made her more appealing to him, it was a rare trait to see a lady of the court let alone a servant girl reading, she was by the royal gardens under a tree. His curiosity took the best of him and he set his book down transformed in to a snake with green and black stripes and slithered down towards where the servant girl was reading._   
_Once he was there, he (as a snake) observed her as she read. He noticed she was reading Shakespeare's The taming of the shrew, every time she read, she would let out small giggles, he had to admit that was one of his favorite Midgardian plays. He couldn't take it any longer and he had to let himself be known to her, he had to know more of who this plain yet intriguing girl was. He silently (so she wouldn't notice) transformed back in to a man._   
_"I have never seen, a lady be so intrigued with the written word before, all women care about is to look attractive for their husbands or men who woo them" said Loki, the girl jumped up startled, she was wearing a plain brown dress, and brown boots nothing out of the ordinary and again, Her hair was a mess._   
_"Your highness! I... I didn't see you!" she said as she stood up, her body was tense and her face reflected surprise, which made Loki feel triumphant at his task._

_"Did you not? How could you when you were so concentrated in your reading!?" he replied with a wicked grin on his face. Mission accomplished, the girl was scared, and he was enjoying every minute of it._

_"Princess Sigyn!" a man's Voice called behind them. it was one of Odin's Crimson Hawks, that came towards them Addressing, the girl._

_Loki surprised looked at the girl, who now happened to be his longtime childhood friend Sigyn._

_"Princess... Sigyn?!" He said with his mouth wide open._

_"Yes, it has been very long Loki!" Sigyn answered, with a small giggle noticing Loki's surprise._

_"Your Highness, Your mother is looking for you!" said the man,_

_"Thank you Theoric, I shall be right there" she addressed the guard_

_"See you tonight Loki, It is nice to see you again!" and with that she left._

_"... you tonight..." was all he could say letting out a sigh, but she was no longer in sight._

 

 

...................................................................

The beeping sound the cash register made woke Loki up from his flashback.  
He saw Cynthia and her friend whose name was Annabelle, paying for their groceries. Loki noticed they had too many bags to carry all on their own, and he also knew they lived far from the super market. He wasn't going to let Cynthia nor her friend (no matter how annoying he thought she was) walk home alone with so many bags, so he spoke to them,  
"If you ladies allow me, I'd be happy to drive you to your home, if it's alright with you both."  
Cynthia wasn't expecting that from professor Golmen, and Annabelle had realized just then that he was there with them, she was preoccupied with her groceries and paying for them.  
"Professor Golmen, I was not expecting to see you here!" — "Well... we were going to hail for a cab but, I have no problem with that, if it's alright with Cynthia of course!" Annabelle said surprised to see her professor at the store. Loki then look at Cynthia who had a blank stare, looking at nothing, she must have been distracted thinking about something else for she was off.  
"Yoo-hoo, Cynthia wakeup, I need your answer!" Said Annabelle waving her hands in front of Cynthia's face.  
"Sorry, dozed off for a moment" said Cynthia looking back at her professor who had a puzzled look on his face.  
"Those are not news with you!" said Annabelle "So you agree that he gives us a ride?" she asked Cynthia.

"Yeah... Sure why not?" said Cynthia a tad bit confused. Loki smiled at her and she could not help smile back.

The ride back home was a very quiet one Cynthia insisted to sit in the back while Annabelle agreed to sit in the front. Professor Golmen's car was very luxurious, a black Mercedes Benz that truly matched his style, of course she was used to riding cars like these for Annabelle's family owned many expensive cars . Cynthia looked outside at the lights, the people walking on the streets, what she didn't notice was that Loki was looking at her though the rear view mirror, She so into her world he wondered what was going through her mind, she was always so difficult to read, even now in her new life that didn't change. Loki noticed a tear falling from Cynthia's eyes, but he didn't dare ask her what was wrong.  
Already on the apartment building, Loki offered to help with the bags, and once in their apartment, he put the bags on the table and turned to leave them be, saying "goodbye" When Annabelle Spoke,

"Would you like to stay for dinner Professor?" Loki then turned confused, "it's the least we can do after what you've done for us." She finished. Cynthia turned towards Annabelle and said  
"I think he's busy to accept our-" "I would be Delighted!" Loki interrupted her, smiling back at Annabelle. Cynthia was surprised by his answer.  
"Perfect! Cynthia do tend to our guest while I start dinner." Said Annabelle leaving Cynthia and Professor Golmen alone in the living room. Cynthia then looked at Professor Golmen with an awkward grin and said,  
"Would you like some beer, soda, or wine?" she asked him,  
"Beer is fine, thank you" he said smiling at her. Cynthia went to the kitchen and got two beers out of the fridge, she saw Annabelle was already cooking dinner, she wasn't worried about that for Annabelle was a great cook. She walked back to the living room and handed him a beer and asked him to take a seat.

"So, Professor, what brings you to New York? Asked Cynthia Trying to strike up some conversation.  
Loki took a sip of his beer and answered,  
"Let's just say an old love drove me to this place, and you, what are your goals? What do you study?"

"An old Love? How romantic! To answer your question, I'm in the liberal studies department, and I have no goals at the moment, just want to go through school and then I focus on my career." She said  
"I see, well that is very wise, and do you currently work, Miss Waldotir?" he asked her.  
Cynthia took a huge gulp at her beer and answered him,

"Um... No, I don't, I mean I DID, but I've been going through some medical treatment and I was fired because of it. So I am currently, as of last night, Unemployed."  
Loki looked at her surprised and said  
"I'm sorry to hear that, what is it that you have which caused this, if I may be so bold?" He asked her.  
"I had a panic attack and under doctors' orders I must relax and rest, so all I can do is simply focus on my studies and do other activities, but not Work" she said to him, yet hoping this would not harm her in the future.

"I am truly sorry to hear that miss Waldotir, and rest assured that I shall not tell a soul about this!" Loki said noticing that what he said made Cynthia nervous. Cynthia smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Hoping that he was a man of his word.

"I am a man of my word, Cynthia!" Loki said, Cynthia looked surprised as if he had read her mind. Of course he did read her mind, and Loki wasn't very happy with all that he saw, she was in pain and he wanted to deliver her from all of her suffering.

"You don't mind me calling you by your first name do you? We are outside of the university!" he asked Cynthia. She looked at him, smiled and said,

"No, I don't mind! Though don't expect me to be calling you Gunnar anytime soon since I do it out of respect!" Said Cynthia with a slight blush. Loki Smiled at her and continued to drink his beer, he swallowed and said "Understandable!"

"Ok dinner is ready, Cynthia, help me set the table!" said Annabelle as she walked in the room cleaning her hands with a kitchen towel, her abrupt announcement startled both Loki and Cynthia.

Cynthia got up and helped Annabelle set everything. Once everything was in order they all sat down to enjoy the delicious dinner Annabelle had prepared. She made grilled chicken breast with vegetables, and Jasmine rice. She prepared some lemonade and had white wine on the table for all of them to enjoy, the garlic bread was exquisite and Loki enjoyed all of it. He never thought a Midgardian would cook such a delicious meal. After they all ate and were drinking each wine, Annabelle served dessert, some lemon meringue pie for each, after all of the meal Loki was stuffed.

They all sat on the living room and began to talk,  
"How long do you two know each other?" he asked the girls.  
They both looked at each other and giggled, Cynthia spoke first,

"Since daycare, I remember that Annabelle defended me from a playground bully and we have been inseparable ever since!" she smiled at Annabelle who smiled back at her.  
"I remember, that kid was so mean, he was bullying Cynthia because she was saying she was a princes and her real mommy and daddy came from the stars" Annabelle said.  
Loki looked at Cynthia and figured those were remnants of her past life. Cynthia blushed at Loki's stare,

"I am an orphan, I never met my real parents, my mother is my Äiti, Sister Tarja, she lives in Buffalo, and is Mother Superior to the sisters of the Blessed Sacrament of Jesus, she's a nun ... and Finn, That's why I call her Äiti! " said Cynthia laughing, she was very proud to have a mother like Tarja.

"I see, Finland is a beautiful country, have you been there?" Loki said.  
"No, I haven't, perhaps one day I will go with myÄiti and visit her home land!" Said Cynthia with a Smile. She was feeling very nervous and began grabbing one of her brown locks of hair. Loki noticed since it was a trait she carried since he met her as children so long ago, he knew she was nervous.  
"I noticed how much you care for her, she sounds like an excellent mother figure!" Said Loki, remembering his own mother.

"Not just a mother figure, Professor she IS my mother, you see, mother or father is not who gives birth to you, Mother is the one who raises you as their own and loves you truly!" Cynthia Said Firmly.

"I agree!" Said Loki smiling though those words shocked him, since he never saw it that way. He got up for he felt he overstayed his welcome,

"I believe I must leave now, I have other errands to do, Miss Anderson, Miss Waldotir, thank you so much for this lovely dinner! Farewell!" said Loki, as he put on his coat and grabbed his gloves.  
"No, Thank you, Professor Golmen!" Annabelle got up and shook his hand. Cynthia got up and walked him out.  
"Thank you professor Golmen for joining us, you have a good night!" said Cynthia as she opened the door. When she was going to shake his hand, Loki Grabbed it and instead kissed her hand. Cynthia was felt as if her face was burning.  
"Good night, Miss Waldotir!" he said after kissing her hand, with a very seductive and very intense stare towards her. Cynthia was thankful she was not butter because she thought she was melting, didn't know what was going on with her, she have never felt this way with anyone.

When he turned to leave there was someone standing outside the apartment door, a young woman with very dark and gothic Attire, green eyes, black hair and very pale skin, with a book that was Titled "Chemistry".  
"Sorry to interrupt, Cynthia I came to return this book to you!" said the young woman.

"Oh! Helena! Um... thanks!" said Cynthia blushing even more, this was so awkward for her. She walked towards Helena and grabbed the book.

"Yeah, that was all I came here to do, I have other things to do, I'll see you in school tomorrow Cynthia!" Said Helena.

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" said Cynthia.

Helena waved good bye as she turned around and left.

"I should get going too, have a good night, Cynthia!" said Loki and with that he left.  
Cynthia stood still outside of her apartment grabbing her book really tightly and letting out a huge sigh,  
"I can't process this much Awkward!" she said entering her apartment and closing the room behind her.

When Loki reached his car, he stopped for a moment with a mischievous smirk and said,

"That is a very lovely disguise you have, don't think you can fool me, I am in fact your Father!" he turned around and from a dark alley by the building Helena walked out, smiling, and said,

"Hello Father!" she said, her accent changing completely.

"Hello, Hela!" said Loki seriously. "Get in, we have much to talk about!" With that said he opened the passenger door and Hela got in the car with a wicked smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10- You are Mine

Chapter 10-

-You're mine.

"You've been busy, so it seems, Amora..." said a deep masculine voice that came from a tall hooded figure.

"I've been doing as you have instructed, we have a long way to go if you want me to succeed on our endeavor" said Amora. They were not on earth nor Asgard, but in another dimension, somewhere they could not be heard, or seen not even by Heimdall. The place was empty yet colors resembling a 1970 Midgardian Lava lamp, red and orange would move in the atmosphere.

"Yes, you are doing quite well I would believe so, that little valkyrian wench shall pay the price for all the deeds her husband DID!" Said the Hooded figure.

"My fear is that her powers are awakening, that never happened back in Asgard, this spell seemed to have triggered something else in her" said Amora

"I wouldn't worry, you have her immortality!" said the hooded man as he chuckled,

"Yes, and it seems our dear Loki is willing to sacrifice his own life for the life of his little fragile Princess!" said Amora laughing.

"Excellent! Our plan is better than I imagined!" said the Hooded man with a very evil laugh.

"I Believe I have completed my task on Midgard, now, I must leave and resume my other duties if we are to execute our plans!" Said Amora with a wicked grin on her Face.

"Very well, you know his weakness, do keep him distracted!" said the man in the Dark hood, "and remember, no matter what, avoid her transformation at all costs!" With that said He disappeared., and Amora was back in our dimension.

Now back on earth in a dark alley, Amora said more to herself than to anyone,

"It shall be done!"

New York City:

Loki's Apartment

"Wow, you certainly know how to live the High life!" Said Hela in a mocking tone.

"Don't play coy with me, what are you doing here!?" Loki asked furious.

"Whatever do you mean father?!"- said Hela with a sudden smirk on her façade. Her face was that of an Angel soft and fare, concealing her true monstrous form of having half a skull for a face. She wore a cloak assimilating those of Midgardian legends of the grim reaper, her clothing was rather gothic, she had a long skirt slit on the side with thigh high boots, with a very tight crimson corset.

"You've known about Sigyn being here on Midgard and didn't have the decency to tell me?!" Loki said Furious.

"What Good would a child for a wife would have done for you?" Hela said in a serene voice "trust me father, we are on your side!" she continued.

"We?! You mean your brothers are in this as well?" Said Loki his eyes Blood shot

"Yes! We needed to protect her, she has enemies and her mother abandoned her entirely!" said Hela taking a seat.

Loki just stood where he was.

"Pray, how did you find out?" said Hela

"Does it matter? I just did! but if you must know, Amora helped me." Loki answered

"Amora?! I see..." said Hela Anger rising from her as well when she heard the enchantress's name.

"Inform your brothers, I believe I can use you more to my advantage! But I need to know more of Why are you here!" said Loki smiling yet still angry at the same time.

"I... shall inform them, expect us here tomorrow!" said Hela, and with a blink of an Eye she disappeared.

Helheim:

Later that same night 

Jormungand, and Fenris were both sitting in front of the main table near a fireplace Hela's' servants who were spirits of the realm serving them a meal that consisted of meats, cheeses, bread and wine, as they dined Fenris notices Jormungand rather distracted.

"What is keeping my dear brother so distracted?" Asked Fenris

"Does it even matter Brother!?" Jormungand answered back to Fenris taking a bite to one large piece of meat.

"I think it does if you are so distant, tell me is it a maiden?" asked Fenris with a huge laugh.

When Jormungand was going to answer, the doors of the hall opened in one blow, entering Hela.

"Brothers, what News I have for you both!" Said Hela

"Sister do sit with us and feast, what news does Thou have for us!?" Said Fenris

"Father Knows!" Shouted Hela, in that instant both men stopped what they were doing and looked at Hela.

Fenris laughed and said, "You're jesting! Don't scare us that way"

"Do I look to be in a jesting mood?" Said Hela quite Serious "And worse that whore of Amora is helping Him!" she finished, that surprised Fenris.

Jormungand hands were forming a fist, he slammed the table making the plates jump up and shouted,

"I will not let him lay a hand on Sigyn!" Hela and Fenrir looked at their Brother who was on a frenzy, His hair messy with sweat dripping down his face his, blue eyes were bloodshot.

Hela walked towards her younger brother and said,

"Brother! what you desire is dangerous, he could kill you!" Hela's eyes were wide open, she grabbed him by his leather armor hysterically, she feared for her brother more than he knew.

"Let Him try!" Jormungand told Hela with rage and fled the hall slamming the door behind him.

"He's mad! Brother we have to stop him before he does something stupid" Hela pleaded Fenris

"Let him be, he needs to cool off, if we intervene now it can be dangerous" He said, worried.

"True, now we must focus on why Amora is helping Father!" said Hela putting a hand on her head.

"I agree, she must have plans of her own, she can't know we're looking after Sigyn, that way she does not suspect us" Said Fenris

"Agreed!" Said Hela, taking a seat and serving herself some food.

New York:

Loki's Apartment:

"Loki, darling, I'm afraid I must bid you farewell, I have other business to tend to, I wish I could Stay longer and help more! " Amora Spoke to Loki, he was sitting in his study reading a book, he smiled at her.

"Very well Lady Amora, I am thankful for you helping me, farewell, I shall take care of everything from here!" said Loki, happy that she was going to leave.

"I'm sure you will, farewell!" Said Amora, she seductively kissed his cheek and finished by saying, "I truly enjoyed being with you!" Loki looked at her rather crossed as he knew exactly what she meant. All of a sudden a light shone and Amora Teleported from the room in a flash, Loki was now alone in his apartment.

 

Two days later:

NYU:

"Ms. Waldotir could come here for a minute" Said Professor Golmen to Cynthia as she was picking up her books and placing them inside her book bag. She finished and approached her professor wondering if she was in some kind of trouble for something.

"Is there something wrong professor?" She asked nervous.

"No, I was actually calling you because I want to offer you something!" Professor Golmen said smiling.

"What is it?" Cynthia asked confused.

"I want you to work for me as my personal assistant, I know you are in need of a job, the payment is fair and the hours are very flexible, and knowing your condition it's the best job, you see, all you have to do is help me sort books and letters and the occasional Trip I might make"- "that I would require that you accompany me" Said Professor Golmen.

"Professor... I don't know what to say..." Cynthia was Overwhelmed, she needed more distractions, and this one was paid.

"You don't have to answer me immediately, here is my number, when you have made a decision call me!" Said Professor Golmen handing her a card. Cynthia grabbed it and placed it in her book bag.

"Thank you, I shall!"-"Goodbye professor" Cynthia finished and left, Professor Golmen nodded as she exited the classroom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cynthia exited the building and headed towards her apartment. She would normally head elsewhere to get a cup of coffee or tea, but today she wanted to be home, perhaps practice some dancing, something she haven't done in a while since she was so busy.

Back at her apartment building, she was getting her keys to open her apartment, Cynthia noticed there was a guy there,

"Johan! What brings you here?! Said Cynthia Surprised, Jormungand or Johan as Cynthia knew him by was standing near by the door, he approached her and said,

"I needed to see you!" He said nervously.

"Oh that's sweet, why?!" Cynthia Asked, she noticed he wasn't looking very well.

Then out of nowhere Johan jumped on her and gave her a very passionate kiss so possessive that Startled Cynthia, she pushed him, and shouted,

"Let me Go Johan!" she was furious.

Johan pinned her to the wall, his eyes were rabid, as he said,

"You Are Mine!"

A/N.

My lovely readers I can't express how thankful I am with you all, as many of you knew, I lost my grandmother last July 4th I am sad yet, I am very much in peace because I know she is in a much better place. Now thank you for understanding since I didn't quite finish the chapter, now I am back on track I'm also working on a script for a short film, and for an Adaptation of Shakespeare's the Taming of the shrew for a play. So I'm super psyched about all of this! Now, back to the story:

Now about this chapter: sorry for the Cliff hanger, but on next chapter you will find out more, so stay tuned! I Promise you will love it!!!!

The Actor I have in mind for Jormungand is Ian Somerhalder, he has the perfect look for how I see Jormungand in human Form, plus he's hot! Hahahaha!


	11. Chapter 11 -He knows

 

 

Published

  
2107 Words

 

 

 

 

## Chapter 11- He knows

 

**Chapter 11**

**He knows**

"LET ME GO, JOHAN!" Cynthia shouted as she kicked him with fury on his private parts. Johan groaned and fell on the floor, Cynthia then took the opportunity to open the door as fast as she could and locked herself inside her apartment.

She felt Johan struggling to open the door, while she was on the floor, her back against the door holding it.

"GO AWAY JOHAN or I will sound the fire alarm!" she said Hoping he would go away with that warning.

"You are MINE, AND I WILL NOT LET ANYONE TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, NOT AGAIN!" shouted Johan

"Again?! UHG! Go away! You're crazy!" she said, suddenly everything was quiet, she didn't want to take her chances, she locked all of the windows well and grabbed her baseball bat, waiting for him to break the door, still she locked everything. A minute later the door began to unlock and Cynthia lunched herself at the person entering the room, she realized it was Annabelle, and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh my GOD! CYNTHIA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Put that bat down!" Annabelle shouted at Cynthia who almost hit her with the bat.

"Oh my god Annabelle I'm so sorry!" Cynthia said realizing what she was about to do, "I... was trying to defend myself!" she finished, Cynthia was shaking and then tears began to fall on her cheeks, when suddenly She collapsed on the floor crying hysterically.

"Oh my god, Cynthia WHAT HAPPENED- PAUL, COME HERE QUICK!" Annabelle went to help Cynthia and calling Paul, who entered the apartment moments later with two large paper bags full of groceries, when he saw Cynthia he placed the bags down and went for her aid.

"Cindy, what happened to you!?" he asked but there was no answer from Cynthia.

"Help me get her on the couch!" said Annabelle, Paul Obeyed his girlfriend and helped pick up Cynthia.

Once on the couch Cynthia could not stop trembling, her nerves were getting the best of her. She was sweating but felt cold. Only two words came out of her mouth,

"Rape... me!"

"What?!" Paul asked her Annabelle looked at her and asked,

"Rape, what, Who?!"

"Jo... Han!" said Cynthia hyperventilating

"WHAT?! HELENA'S YOUNGER BROTHER?!" Asked Annabelle surprised to hear the name,

"Yes!" said Cynthia, suddenly she lost consciousness.

Two days ago:

1:00 PM New York City Loki's Apartment

"How long have you been here watching over Sigyn?" Loki asked firmly towards his three children. Who were all sitting or standing in different corners of the living room?

"Since she was a child..." answered Fenris.

"How did you know?!" asked Loki his rage rising rapidly

"Hela knew from the beginning, obviously!" said Jormungand with a very sassy tone, he was leaning on the wall nearby the bar. Loki looked at him rather crossed but ignored his remarks, Hela gave a warning stare to her younger brother.

"Obviously, but I am still wondering how my own children are in Midgard without my knowledge?!"- Loki asked almost shouting at them.

"It's more complicated than that Father!" –Fenris answered for all three of them.

"Is it now? Do tell!" Loki replied looking straight towards his son. Fenris felt intimidated by his father's stare, even though he was twice Loki's size he knew Loki was superior than him.

"If I may speak father..." Hela spoke before things got tense between her older brother and their father.

"Go on..." Loki then turned his attention towards his daughter and allowed her to speak.

"We received news that enemies looking to hurt you were planning on kidnaping Sigyn as a child... for revenge" Hela said. Loki gave her a look as instructing her to go on, as he crossed his arms, he was obviously not amused by this story his daughter was telling him.

"Tarja and her Valkyrie Rogues weren't enough protection for her, so we came to Midgard, spoke to Tarja and offered protection, as well as financial support for Sigyn, You see, Freya abandoned her after dropping her off at the convent, Tarja Had no choice but to accept, Under one condition, We were not to tell you of Sigyn's true whereabouts and that she wasn't truly dead!" Hella Finished, This enraged Loki of course.

"You mean to tell me that you had the power to tell me and you didn't, WHY?!" Loki spoke loudly, but lowered his tone of voice, of course he didn't want to attract any attention outside his surroundings.

"I wanted to tell you father, we all did, but we were sworn to secrecy, but now that you know, we are safe to tell you the truth!" said Fenris, Jormungand only stared and said nothing.

"We pretended to grow up in the same orphanage as she and became her friends, later followed when she moved to New York City" Said Hela "pretending to be children wasn't hard, especially when the Valkeries knew who we truly were" She finished

Loki had to sit down and process everything both Hela and Fenris told him.

"From now on you will answer only to me, and only me, do you understand, if I find out any sign of betrayal, you will suffer a grave punishment and I won't be merciful, Understood?!" Loki then stood and addressed them with new orders, they knew he meant what he was saying, and so they acceded to his orders. This made Jormungand angry and he just straighten and left the apartment furiously slamming his door behind him,

"What is wrong with your brother?" Asked Loki looking puzzled.

"He's been doing that a lot lately..." said Fenris a bit irritated and sighing by his brother's actions his ledt hand on his face.

**Two days later:**

**Cynthia and Annabelle's apartment:**

**An hour after the attack:**

Paul handed Cynthia some green tea to see if she could relax, Annabelle was sitting in the couch beside Cynthia, she was worried sick for her friend.

"That psycho! He has been after me for some time, but I never thought he was going to go to these lengths!" said Cynthia much calmer now, but still shaking. She finally regained consciousness after an hour.

"I never thought he was capable of doing something like that Cynthia, I mean you guys grew up together in the same orphanage, how could he have done such a thing, you guys are like family!" said Annabelle rather upset.

"I don't know, after we reached adulthood I have noticed him acting rather odd... I really don't want to talk about this anymore guys, I'm sorry, if you excuse me, I'm heading to bed now" said Cynthia as she got up from the couch.

"Lock the window, check your closet and under the bed!" said Annabelle.

"Don't worry Annie, I did that already while you girls where here talking" said Paul.

"You're a sweetheart Paul, thank you!" said Cynthia smiling.

"No problem Cyndi, have a goodnight!" said Paul,

Cynthia headed towards her room, and answered,

"Night!"

Once in her room and lying on her bed she could finally rest, but not before taking off her clothes and lying entirely naked on her bed, she looked towards the floor and noticed that there was a card poking out of her pants left pocket, it was Professor Golmen's phone number, somehow she thought this could be a good way to be out of the apartment and earn a couple of extra bucks for herself. What was odder was that when Johan kissed her forcefully the first person that popped in her mind was Professor Golmen,

"Odd..." she said to herself.

She then proceeded to dial her phone, after three rings a male voice answered,

"Hello, who is this?!" the voice was rather hostile.

"Good evening, am I speaking to professor Golmen?" she asked a bit nervous

"Yes! Who am I speaking to?" he asked a bit irritated.

"This is Miss Cynthia Waldotir, you told me to call you when I had an answer to your job offer?"

"Oh Miss Waldotir, Yes!" she noticed his voice softened a bit when he found out who was on the other side of the call.

"I... Accept the Offer!" she said.

**Three Months Later:**

"Cynthia, could you come here for a second?" Dr. Golmen asked from his study. He was wearing glasses looking rather sophisticated, he really didn't need them but he wanted to look more human. Cynthia appeared in the study, waiting for his orders. It has been three months since all of the occurrences and everything was flowing normal, somehow Johan had disappeared after those nasty events and she decided not to tell his siblings about what happened. Her job with professor Golmen was a great experience for her, he was a great boss and he wasn't rough with her for a bit, she accidentally broke some china, and he cared more for her safety than the material possession. "That can be easily replaced!" he had told her. She tried to keep everything professional between them, even though she at times would observe him, and contemplate his lean and muscular figure. He was very tempting and very attractive, and she admitted that he was a very handsome boss. Sometimes she couldn't help but stare too long at him and then snap out of it telling her self that he was her boss.

"Please do sort these books for me, and when you're finished you can leave" Professor Golmen Told Cynthia, She did as told, Cynthia would help him clean up and sort books in his apartment, it wasn't as hard as he former job and for that she was grateful.

As she sorted the books something unexpected happened, her hands began to feel cold and then hot, when she placed the final book in its place, her left hand began to glow a golden color, as this happened Panic began to surge within her, why Here?! She thought. What she didn't know was that Professor Golmen was looking at her form the door, when she saw him she jumped startled. She tried to run out but he stopped her.

"Stop, please don't be afraid!" he said as he held her hand tight.

"No, please let me go, I was afraid of this, I don't want you to think I'm a freak!" she shouted struggling to get herself loose from his grasp.

"Cynthia, I don't think you're a freak, in fact, I can help you control your gift" Gunnar said as he form his free hand released a green type of energy. When Cynthia saw what he did she could feel her panic fading, and she stopped struggling.

"Are... we... Mutants?!" Cynthia asked.

"No, we are much more than that, please, let me help you I promise I can show you how to control your powers!" Gunnar Golmen said.

"...Ok..." she said rather confused, this was all new to her.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, your training starts tomorrow, don't be late!" He said, somehow Cynthia felt she could trust him, she felt safe around him, something she never felt with any other man, she smiled and said,

"Very well!"

\------------------

**Three months before**

**In a Land far Away:**

"My lady, there is a young man here to see you, he said is urgent" Said a servant woman to another who seemed to be her mistress.

"Let him in!" Said the Mistress

When the servant woman allowed the man enter the hall, it was none other than Jormungand, and the woman he was asking for an audience was Freya,

"What brings you to Vanaheim, Lokison!?" Freya asked rudely.

"I come with grave news!" Jormungand said, he didn't look well, his hair was tussled and he looked like he had been drinking too much.

"And what would those news be?" Freya asked raising an eyebrow as she petted one of her Skog cats

"My father Knows!" he said. There was a long pause, she got up and looked rather angry.

"WHAT!?" she Shouted at Jormungand. Her eyes wide and rabid.

"He Knows!"

**A/N: Hello lovely readers, this is a very special chapter for the story, new things will come in later chapters. Well a new semester has started, and I couldn't be more stressed... but I am thankful I have this fic and other writings to keep me Busy, Halloween is super close and it's the season of pumpkin flavored everything, hahahaha! My point is that I have an Original Novel in the works and I will be Publishing the first chapter by October, it's a vampire Paranormal romance, But only the Prologue and chapter one, I will be selling the whole book soon via Amazon, so stay tuned for news regarding the writing process of my Very First NOVEL ... I'm so happy, you guys have actually given me the strength to go forward and finish my book. I will be publishing the first chapter on WATTPAD, so for my Fan fiction dot net and Archive of our own, readers I will leave the link on my author profile for you guys to enjoy once it's published! The script for the short Film is almost finished, so those are great news. I am thankful I have a great friend and colleague to help out and he's finishing the script himself, I will be posting news on the production of the short soon as well. ALSO...BEFORE I FORGET (not screaming) I am going to be creating a Facebook group page to share more news with my readers so Stay tuned for that! For now, I will leave you and I hope you have a great month!**

**-V.M. Lorenzo**

 


	12. Chapter 12 - My Princess

A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND A JOYFUL NEW YEAR!!!!!! I’m so sorry this took so long, first my computer died, I had to wait for my new one arrived at the mail and then WAMMO! Writer’s block, and super busy since I was participating on dance shows from October to December! Anyways I really hope you enjoy this new chapter, please read the Christmas Special I wrote last year first for this connects with that chapter, so here we go:

Chapter 12:  
My princess 

“You should be more careful, you almost got killed there!” said Iron man as he put Cynthia Down, the explosions could be heard from afar. Iron man revealed his face, and looked at Cynthia from head to toe.   
“that was a pretty impressive power surge you released there, Sparks” he said, even though Cynthia was panicking on the inside, knowing that she was now safe from all harm had her in a calm state. She looked at Stark strange with the sound of the nickname he had just given her.  
“My name is Cynthia!” she said.  
“Whatever, I’m going to call you Sparks!” said Tony Stark  
“…great…” Cynthia Said Unamused.  
Tony gave her a card of stark industries, and finished saying before flying off,  
“If you need somewhere to develop those abilities let me know, I know people!” and with that he left.  
“Thank you!” shouted Cynthia to Iron man as he flew off. She could hear a faint sound of a phone ringing, along the explosions produced by the attackers.   
\------

Cynthia Woke up with her phone ringing, all groggy she picked up her phone and saw the word Aïti on the screen, It was five in the morning, and that alarmed Cynthia, she picked up quickly,

“Hello, Aïti!?” she called out as she picked up her cell phone.  
“Cynthia, thank heavens you’re alright!” Tarja said on the other side, rather alarmed. 

“Yes, why are you asking me this? Mother, are you ok?!” asked Cynthia concerned.

“I am, I’m sorry child, please go back to sleep!” Said Tarja

“Are you sure you are fine mother?!” asked Cynthia, she didn’t believe her mother for some reason.

“Yes! I’m sorry I just had a bad dream, and… I’m sorry child, please do go back to sleep, I will see you come Christmas!” said Tarja her voice was calm.  
“… Ok… good night…” said Cynthia she still didn’t believe her mother but she let it go, for now. They said goodbye and hung up.

 

Hours earlier:  
Buffalo New York:

Tarja was sitting watching television at her house when a beaming light flashed the whole room, she was startled and blinded for an instant. When she regained her eye sight, she it was none other than Freya.

“Freya, after so long you decide to grace me with your presence!” said Tarja Sarcastically, she was not pleased at all.

“I have come to check on my daughter!” said Freya rather unamused and demanding.

“Have you? It’s been twenty five years and now you come to see your daughter!?” said Tarja furious.

“I am a very busy woman Tarja, I simply didn’t have time!” Said Freya 

“Ah… time!” said Tarja her rage was increasing. “well it seems that time made you forget that you left a daughter in Midgard under my care with hardly any money to survive by, thankfully I had help from people who showed they truly cared for Sigyn!” she finished

“Would those people be Loki’s children, because I know all about it” said Freya, she was so arrogant that Tarja simply wanted to summon her sword and slice her there on.

“YOU KNEW OF HER BENEFACTORS AND YET YOU NEVER CAME HERE TO LET YOUR SELF KNOWN OR ATLEAST SEE HER?!” Tarja Screamed at her. 

“I know she was alright, why was I needed to be present!?” answered Freya letting out a very loud chuckle. 

“WHY ARE YOU HERE?! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!” Tarja Shouted at her. 

“You’d be wise not to raise your voice at me! You know I am stronger than you, Tarja!” threatened Freya.

“I am not afraid of you!” warned Tarja. Freya looked at Tarja straight in in the eye, they were now facing each other but neither had the valor to strike first. 

 

“I know the Lie smith is here, and he came to claim my daughter!” said Freya, walking and now facing her back to Tarja. “I cannot let that happen!” She finished. 

“Why should you care after all these years?” Asked Tarja. 

Freya stood quiet. Tarja continued.

“You never cared about Sigyn, why should it matter now?” she walked towards the kitchen and finished saying, “and it all got worse when you came from your last visit to the Norns”

“Those Old hags had it all wrong, I was supposed to be the Golden Valkyrie not Her!” said Freya. 

Tarja Looked at Freya and just stood there, listening at her. 

“And for that you had your own daughter suffer, she was never accepted in the Vanir Court, and still YOU ADDED MORE SUFFERING To the poor child!” said Tarja, “now I understand why you always gave her an excuse to avoid her Valkyrie training” she finished.

“I did All I could to avoid it, even having that boy from the crimson hawks woo her in to marriage!” Said Freya with a sudden Smile.  
“He was going to keep her distracted, that way she would desist her persistence on becoming a Valkyrie!” Freya said as she picked an apple from the nearby table and took a bite. Suddenly spat it out and shouted still spiting.  
“These are Fake!” he face was of pure disgust. 

“Yes, and they suit you very well sister!” Said Tarja with a wide grin on her face, Freya out of anger threw the fake apple at her. Tarja avoided the hit and continued laughing, stopped and said, 

“You arranged all of that for Sigyn, I knew there was something rather strange about it, but of course Loki had other plans, Theoric is dead and he married her over all your objections!” said Tarja. 

“When the prince claimed her that was the last straw! I could not have it, but like always I had a backup plan!” said Freya

“What was wrong with Loki? The boy truly loved her, before the tragedy happened!” then Tarja Realized something, this was all Freya’s undoing, 

“You… Had those boys killed?” Tarja Said Shocked, “They were innocent boys, Why?!” 

“I could not have the blood of a frost giant mix with that one my family, having dwarves blood was enough but a frost giant, never!” said Freya.

“Jotun? Whatever do you mean!?” asked Tarja. 

“Our beloved Prince of Asgard is a frost Giant, I was sworn to secrecy by the all father, but the moment I saw that he had his eyes on my daughter, I could not accept that!” Freya Sat down “that is why I had those two forest trolls take care of the boys, they proved to be stronger than I thought and killed them but they died in the process as well, worry not they are in Valhalla!” finished Freya. 

Tears fell on Tarja’s Cheeks she could not believe what Freya was saying.

“We may share the same blood, sister, but I am ashamed to call you family!” said Tarja, “Leave now and don’t you dare come close to MY DAUGHTER! Because she is nothing to you! She’s mine and you lost the right of motherhood long before, now I see why the mistress Loki had and then the plan to take her away from Loki” said Tarja.

“Yes, it was all my doing to destroy her matrimony, and yes, I had her immortality taken away, and it hidden away in a safe place!” Said Freya with a very maniacal laugh. 

“YOU MONSTER, LEAVE, YOU ARE DEAD TO ME YOU BITCH!” Said Tarja screaming. 

“Very well, But this will not be the last time you hear from me I assure you, I will prevent this, even I have to go to deep lengths to do it! ” said Freya and with that she vanished. Tarja then was scared, she picked her phone and called her daughter desperately. 

\-----------------  
Christmas day,  
Two months later:

After Cynthia opened her presents and had her breakfast she headed out, she was going to see Professor Golmen, she was wearing the necklace he had sent her as a gift, she was hypnotized by it, and it was beautiful. As she walked towards the street he lived in she noticed that a Store was opened. She decided to stop for a moment and entered. She browsed and in the far end of the store noticed a beautiful silk scarf, green and Black, just the colors Gunnar Golmen loved to wear. She asked for the price and it was way off her budget, but somehow the sails person felt sorry for her and he lowered the price. She thanked him and wished him happy holidays and left.   
Cynthia arrived to the professor’s apartment and rang his doorbell, it seemed that no one was home, she could give him the gift some other day, when she was going to leave the door opened and there he was, TOPLESS, and he only had black pajama pants on him. Cynthia out of shock covered her eyes. He just laughed and said, 

“I see you are not used to seeing naked men, what brings you here Cynthia?” he had a wide grin on his face.

“I… I came to thank you and give you this!” she presented the small gift bag, Cynthia still covered her eyes. 

Loki or shall we say Gunnar Golmen grabbed the bag and said,   
“Please come in, I will put on a shirt, I promise”

She did as he asked and sat on a nearby couch. He went inside his room to get dressed, when he took out the content of the small bag Cynthia had given him, a sudden warmth grew in him, the scarf was beautiful, his favorite colors, he decided to wear it for the day. 

He put on his black coat and got out of his bed room. As he approached Cynthia said,

“I have to say this is the most beautiful present I have received, ever” he smiles “now, please let me take you out to lunch and a walk, its Christmas and we have to celebrate!” his eyes were shining, he definitely was in a very good mood. 

“Well, why not? I will be joining my family later at the Ritz for a Christmas dinner, but you are welcome to join, you will be my guest!” Cynthia said very chipper.

Loki Hesitated and said,  
“I don’t know”   
“Please, come with me!” Cynthia Begged, she gave him a pouty face and that was eating Loki alive, how could she have such power over him? He asked himself.

“Alright!” He agreed letting out a sigh.  
Cynthia jumped happy, grabbed her purse and led him out of the apartment, Loki grabbed his cane near the door and headed out, he got dragged out to be more precise.  
The day was very pleasant, they walked to the park and had lunch together. Once out of the restaurant Cynthia got random text messages form Annabelle saying:  
IF YOU ARE GONNA GET LAID, PROTECT YOUR SELF-ANNABELLE

ANNIE! –CYNTHIA

JUST IN CASE- ANNABELLE 

ILL SEE YOU AT DINNER-CYNTHIA

LUV YA, LOL - ANNABELLE

LUV YA TOO, NOW BUZZ OFF! – CYNTHIA

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ! – ANNABELLE 

… -CYNTHIA

“Your friend has you busy” Said Gunnar Golmen laughing,

“She’s annoying but I love her” Cynthia said.

“I can tell” he let out a chuckle. “If I’m not mistaken it’s time to head to the Ritz my dear” He took her by her arm and headed to the dinner. 

\-----------

Ritz Carlton:   
Later that night

Dinner was a riot, Annabelle’s brother teased Cynthia with professor Golmen saying he was her secret boyfriend that made her blush, Cynthia just gave Paul a mean look, Tarja was there with them, they opened presents, more presents from Annabelle’s parents and Tarja form Cynthia and Annabelle to everyone, Loki, and Tarja exchanged glances from time to time. That was awkward but Tarja knew she was safe with him around. They dined, talked, cheered and danced until midnight.   
Annabelle was going to stay with her parents at their suite, Paul at a different room, and Cynthia decided to go home instead, Gunnar escorted Cynthia back to her place, he dropped her off there, and left but just as she picked up her bags to enter the building two huge men intercepted her she let go of her bags to run but they grabbed her and dragged her to the dark alley nearby, she tried to fight them off as best as she could but they were much stronger, one of them carried a Knife and when he swung to stab her a hand grabbed him and there was Gunnar Golmen, fighting the two muggers, he fought with such skill and ability, she never knew he has it in him, with his cane he hit them and they both fell to the ground unconscious. Cynthia got up and went to grab Gunnar who tilted to the side that is when she noticed that he got stabbed.

“You’re hurt!” she said hysterically.

“It’s just a scratch” he replied 

“No, it’s not, we should go to the hospital” she said.

“No, please, I will be fine I promise!” he answered panting.

“Well at least come inside with me, I’ll cure you!” she said. To that he agreed, she grabbed both her bags with one hand and with the other helped Gunnar towards her apartment.

Once inside she took him to her room, made him lie down in bed and helped him take of his shirt, strange enough it was already healing, but she still grabbed her first aid kit and cured him as best she could. 

“Thank you, Cynthia, Ouch!” said Gunnar Golmen and complained on the sting as she passed Rubbing alcohol on his wound. He then grabbed her hand and kissed it, and Cynthia got all red and smiled at him. 

“I… have something to show you!” she said, that got Loki curious, she got up walked towards her desk and got a sketch pad and a covered canvas, when she revealed the canvas, there was a revealed painting of him there, in his typical Asgardian clothing. That shocked him.

“Before I even met you I painted this portrait, I never understood why your face haunted my dreams, and it all began when I was very young. All I could do was paint and sketch your face” Cynthia said looking at the floor she didn’t even want to look at him.

“You are… very talented!” Loki, he was shocked. 

“I don’t know why, but I think, this was just fate, telling me of you” said Cynthia still looking down. 

Loki grabbed her cheer softly and made her face him, he wanted to tell her who she truly was, his true name and kiss her. He wanted to take her away to Asgard, where she truly belonged, but, it was not wise. He grabbed her hand and caressed it softly that is when she got much closer to him, Cynthia could not hold the urge, she was so close to him, that she could feel Gunnar’s heart palpitations, and they were getting faster, and so was hers.   
That is when it all happened, they both locked lips, and for the first time after so long they shared a kiss. He grabbed the back of her head, and could not stop kissing her. Cynthia didn’t want to stop, she was feeling an ecstasy, and all of a sudden they began to take off each other’s clothes as he softly kissed her body. He released her breasts from her black lace brassier. He could not stop and Cynthia just pulled him to her bed.  
“Don’t stop!” she said, Loki was more than happy to oblige, and he took off her pants, then her underwear that matched her top. After a whole twenty minutes for foreplay, he could not stand it, he had to make her his, that is when he possessed her. He longed for this moment for so long, to have her in his arms, and now it was truly happening, he was making the sweetest love to his one true love, he couldn’t help it and a tear fell form one of his eyes, she saw it and wiped it away. Cynthia kissed his cheek so tenderly and moved with him in the same motion his body was moving. A golden necklace was hanging form his neck, it called her attention, and it looked very familiar. She grabbed it and pulled Loki softly towards her and kissed him softly. Her kiss though was very hungry, she wanted more, and more. Cynthia didn’t want this to end. But good things do come to an end. She felt a soft electric shock and that is when she reached her climax, she felt her whole body numb. She thought her soul was out of her body, she could not even think straight. Loki on the Other hand began to reach his own climax and buried his head on her neck, Cynthia grabbed his black hair and caressed him. They did not speak they just gazed at each other’s eyes, all of this was perfect. Panting and wrapped on the arms of one another, they slowly drifted to sleep, before he fell asleep Loki kissed her head and hugged her she was already asleep. She looked so peaceful. He whispered,

“My princess, my love” 

A/N: my first time writing a love scene, hahahah! I really hope you guys like it! And Happy NEW YEAR! DON’T FORGET TO JOIN MY FACEBOOK GROUP:  
“ V.M. Lorenzo's Desk (Fan-fics and more)”


End file.
